una historia de amor y venganza en Freddy's Fazbears Pizza
by Ledetfayder
Summary: Es la historia de un chico que fue usado para experimentos y crear una arma contra los "creepypastas" pero es puesto en libertad y debe conseguir un trabajo aunque no lo necesite, lo que no sabe es que en este vivira algunas aventuras y comenzara su verdadera mision aunque no con los animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro que en el transcurso de la historia apareceran mas pesonajes y que unos cuantos animatronics no seran muy concurridos, ademas si quieren puedo hacer que esta historia se cruze con la que ya he empezado si asi lo quieren pues de ser asi hare que los dos protagonistas de cada historia se encuentren o algo parecido segun sus opiniones

CAP 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

En cierta ciudad cerca de los limites de mexico y estados unidos se encontraba un chico el cual vagaba por las calles, con unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis deportivos color negro, una playera ajustada la cual dejaba ver su abdomen el cual se podria decir que tenia un buen fisico y encima de este una chaqueta azul de mezclilla con manga corta, caminaba por todo el sitio ya que se queria familiarizar con su nuevo hogar... pero se veia un poco triste...

Riki: (pensando) vaya esta ciudad es muy tranquila... Espero poder disfrutar lo que me resta de vida... Pero no me arrepiento de nada ahora mi familia se encuentra bien economicamente asi que no tengo por que preocuparme... Me alegra poder haber estado con ellos y despedirme... No queria partir sin haber estado junto a ellos, todo lo que pase en aquel lugar, las personas que al igual que yo tenian un motivo para estar en ese proyecto y la mayoria no pudo resistir y los pocos que quedamos no tenemos una esperanza de vida mayor al año y medio asi que nos dieron "libertad para poder disfrutar nuestra vida"... Mas bien la que nos queda pero no todo es tan malo, se que nadie le gusta saber que va a morir y que solo vivira por poco tiempo...

Se detiene a comprar un periodico con el cual se sienta en una banca cercana a un parque para poder leer y proseguir con sus pensamientos

Riki: (pensando) se nos advirtio que no podiamos estar cerca de nuestras familias mucho tiempo pues el proyecto es secreto, acambio de eso se nos otorgo una gran suma de dinero y las posibilades para vivir bien, pero a mi no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada, no puedo quedarme sentado gastando el dinero y desperdiciar mi vida sin hacer nada de provecho asi tambien un centinela que nos observara y asi saber que hacemos y no revelar todo lo que pasamos... Por un lado se que los cientificos se sienten culpables pero aun asi lo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza es saber que crearon a criaturas que amenazan con la vida de las personas y mas aun hacer nacer a un ser que no existia... Ademas de eso hacer portales que conectan con dimensiones paralelas a la nuestra, la verdad me sorprendio saber que existia la dimension furry... Creo que me gustaria vivir en ese mundo ademas ahi pude ver que era mejor la calidad de vida... Al menos los seres mas destructivos siguen siendo lo que son... CREPPYPASTAS... Y tan solo son el invento de chicos y debo admitirlo me dio escalofrios pensar que todos ellos fueran reales... Solo al unico ser que pudieron crear fue a ese tal SLENDERMAN pero si lo pienso mejor algo debe de ser cierto puesto que SPLENDORMAN surgio de esos portales pero a diferencia del primero el poseia un rostro y ademas el no se atrevia a molestar a los demas sino que a protegerlos especialmente a los niños... Ademas no se por que se habian hecho tantas historias de el creo que ese portal ya habia sido creado desde hace tiempo es raro ahora que lo pienso mejor al unico que no soporto ver fue a SLENDERMAN no se por que sera pero creo los dos no son de la misma naturaleza o esencia aunque se parezcan es como si fuera una batalla entre dos fuerzas... El bien contra el mal, la luz contra la oscuridad... Aahhhh ok creo que ahora todo eso no sera muy relevante en mi vida ahora tengo que encontrar un trabajo algo con que distraerme para no pensar en lo que me espera ademas no se si esto tendra consecuencias ya que es algo raro el que nos hayan dejado en libertad solo para poder disfrutar nuestras vidas... Aaahhh quien diria que hay muchas cosas en esta vida que no tienen explicacion y muchas otras que son ocultas para la sociedad por el gobierno, me pregunto que mas sera lo que no sabremos...

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahi un sujeto con binoculares observaba al chico al mismo tiempo que se comunicaba con alguien mas...

Centinela: Centinela 03 reportandose a la base cambio

?: Aqui base, que es lo que observa del sujeto de pruebas centinela cambio

Centinela: Pues el sujeto de pruebas esta cumpliendo su palabra de no decir nada y es mas se ha enfocado en un periodico en la seccion de empleos, cambio

?: Ok al menos este sujeto de pruebas ha cumplido lo que ha dicho sera mejor que no te esfuerzes mucho, con una vez a la semana que nos digas como se comporta esta bien... Ya que los demas recurrieron al suicidio pero no podemos dejar que este se nos pierda esa es tu mision hasta el proximo reporte cambio y fuera

Centinela: Recibido, cambio y fuera... Al menos mi trabajo se ha vuelto mucho mas sencillo pero no puedo dejar de sentir lastima por esos chicos que sera lo que habran sufrido para llegar a tomar la desicion de suicidarse espero que este chico si cumpla su palabra y disfrute lo que le queda... una probabilidad del 75% al 85% de perder la vida, debe ser duro afrontar eso

Al termino de esta oracion se retira del lugar, de regreso con nuestro amigo

Riki: (hablando) Mmmm esto es raro tal vez sea una especie de broma pero... (leyendo) se solicitan empleados en la pizzeria FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZAS...(dejando de leer) debe ser algun tipo de broma pero no se pierde nada con preguntar

Despues de pedir indicaciones por la ciudad nuestro amigo llego a la pizzeria y se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar puesto que el "sabia como eran los animatronics" y se sorprendio al verlos jugando, cantando y sirviendo a los clientes pero mas que eso fue su apariencia ya que no se veian como en el juego sino que se asemejaban a las personas pero no del todo algo que se le puede denominar como ¿Furrys? Bueno esa es la mejor forma de verlos asi que nuestro amigo dejo de hacerse esa idea y creyo que tal vez solo era una coincidencia o alguien queria hacer una pizzeria asi bueno mejor para el ya que al haber visto a los furrys un extraño sentimiento surgio en el y ahora todo lo que este relacionado con ellos le gustaba

Riki: Bueno razones bastan para trabajar aqui ademas de que se parecen a los que yo conozco el ambiente familiar que se percibe es muy agradable asi que esto me ayudara mucho a seguir adelante

Se dirijio a la oficina del gerente para solicitar el trabajo, toco la puerta y de esta salio un hombre algo canoso y panzon

Riki: Buenas tardes tenga usted, lamento molestarlo pero quisiera saber si aun tienen vacante el puesto de guardia nocturno y el matutino

Para no escribir tanto lo pondre como SF (Señor Fazbear)

SF: Oohhh que buenos modales, y muy buenas tardes para ti tambien, aun tenemos ambos puestos pero puedes escoger el que mas te siente mejor y tambien veremos tu curriculum

Riki: Gracias señor pero yo me referia a los dos turnos

SF: Mmm no creo que sea bueno el que trabajes tanto puesto que al cabo de poco tiempo no estaras trabajando bien incluso te podrias aburrir

Riki: Esta bien señor se lo que puede pasar pero no se preocupe soy muy responsable y no le fallare

SF: (se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa) bueno ya que quieres tanto el trabajo te lo dare solo dame un momento en lo que busco el contrato, puedes recorrer la pizzeria para conocerla mejor (pensando) eres un buen chico pero si no creo que completes las siete noches para ser un empleado reconocido por "todos" aqui

Dicho esto el gerente regreso a su oficina y riki se dispuso a explorar el lugar, ademas de observar a todos los animatronicos haciendo su trabajo el se dirigio hacia el kid's cove en donde se encontro con un chico de buena estatura con un gorro de color azul y rojo sosteniendo unos globos, y a lado de el una niña de mas o menos la misma estatura con el cabello pelirojo y los ojos azules ademas que destacaban unas orejas y cola en ella ademas portaba un vestido amarillo con un delantal el cual decia "ayudante de cocina" por no decir otra cosa, que estaban jugando con unos cuantos niños

Riki: Buenas tardes

Niño con globos: Buenas tardes tenga usted, viene a llevarse a alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas

Niña: Buenas tardes señor

Riki: Jejeje creo que me mal entendieron solo vine a explorar el lugar pero creo que ustedes trabajan aqui ¿cierto?

Niño con globlos: Disculpe, y por nosotros si trabajamos aqui

Niña: Pues yo no me quejo mientras trabajo con mi mami y papi esta bien

Niño con globos: Ssshhh que no debes decirlo

Riki: Mmmm tienen la edad para trabajar o los obligan

Niño de los globos: No, trabajamos aqui por nuestro gusto pero no nos dejan hacer mas que jugar con los niños y cuidarlos

Niña: Aahhsss ya no te quejes que no durarias mucho sirviendo platos o hacer un numero musical por tu pena

Niño de los globos: Tushe

Riki: Bueno creo que deben ser hijos de los empleados jejejeje y yo que crei que eran animatronicos creo que solo debe ser un disfraz... Creo saber quien es tu padre por las orejas, Bueno me despido y espero que sigan haciendo un buen trabajo aahhh por cierto me llamo riki

Niña: A mi me puedes decir Susan espero poder ayudarle en alguna otra ocasion

Niño de los globos: A mi me conocen como BALLONS BOY per me puedes decir BB

Riki: Esta bien volvere a verlos pronto y espero que nos llevemos bien adios

Riki se va y los dos chicos comienzan a hablar entre ellos

Susan: Mmm creo que se dio cuenta por mis orejitas (las baja como si fuese a ser regañada)

BB: No te preocupes ademas el penso que eran dizfrases

Susan: Ok

Ya de regreso a la oficina riki paso por una de los comedores y al pasar por alli se percato que alli estaba una niña que estaba muy triste asi que se acerco a ver

Riki: Mmmm hola pequeña, por que estas triste donde estan tus padres

Niña: (llorando aunque por la llamada de atencion quiso dicimular) no por nada

Riki: Vamos no te preocupes

Niña: Mi mami me dijo que no hablara con extraños

Riki: Bueno pues tu mami tiene mucha razon no debes hablar con extraños o personas que te quieran dar regalos por otras cosas si ves a alguien asi debes llamar a un adulto

Niña: Asi como tu

Riki: (cayendo de espaldas) bueno si pero solo a personas que creas que son malas o extrañas

Niña: Pero no se quien eres

Riki: Lo siento creo que debi presentarme antes, mi nonbre es Richie pero me puedes llamar riki

Niña: Mi nombre es paula

Riki: Bueno paula ya que sabemos el nombre de los dos me podrias decir que te molesta, asi podria saber en que ayudarte

Paula: Mmmm no se

Riki: Vamos vere que hacer para me des una pequeña sonrisa

Paula: Bueno es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi mami me dijo que esperara aqui que ella llegaria despues con mi regalo pero...

Riki: Oohh ya comprendo quieres pasar tu cumpleaños con tu mami verdad

Paula: Si, yo no quiero que ella se vaya quiero que este conmigo, solo por que debemos tres meses de renta y no tiene con que pagar (casi llorando) solo por que no puede conseguir un trabajo de seguro

Riki: (pensando) pobre niña debe haber sufrido (hablando) y tu ¿papa?

Paula: No tengo

Riki: (pensando) tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto (hablando) lo siento mucho no queria molestarte

Paula: No te espantes ya estoy acostumbrada a eso

Riki: Espera se me ocurrio algo no te vallas a ir vale

Paula: Esta bien

El chico regreso en donde se encontraban Susan y BB

Riki: Hola de nuevo

Susan: Vaya creo que vernos pronto era muy enserio

Riki: Disculpa si los molesto pero me harian el favor de acompañar a una niña y decirme donde puedo pedir un paquete de fiesta

BB: Claro debes ir con la señora chica y la señorita toy chica

Riki :?

Susan: (pisandole el pie a BB) disculpa es que trabajar nos hace llamar a nuestros compañeros por su personaje

Riki: Mmm ok?

Susan: Ve a la recepcion y pide uno te atendera la señorita deysi

Riki: Muchas gracias, y por cierto pueden llevar niños a unos cuantos niños en los comedores quiero que sea perfecto

BB: Ok, pero no debes ser tan formal, vamos amigos tenemos una amiga nueva a quien felicitar en su cumpleaños

Susan: No te preocupes haremos que tu hija este muy feliz en su dia

Riki: Pero yo... Aahhh ya se fueron bueno tengo que encontrar la recepcion y pedir un paquete

Ya en ka recepcion riki pidio un paquete sin prestar atencion a quien lo atendia y al escuchar la respuesta se estremecio un poco y aun mas cuando vio a la recepcionista una chica muy hermosa que parecia tener cierto parecido a la camarera con un tipo de cosplay de pollita mas o menos parecido a la que encontro al llegar al lugar pero solo que la recepcinista tenia una figura como de super modelo haciendo riki se sonrojara pero se acordo a lo que habia llegado

Riki: Me puedes dar un paquete de fiesta completo

Deysi: Si solo anoteme el nombre de quien sera el cumpleaños

Riki se perdia en la dulce voz de la chica que le hablaba haciendo que ella tambien de sonrojara por que se le quedaba viendo

Deysi: (sonrojada levemente) me puede decir donde se encuentra la persona a quien debo de llevarle su pastel

Despues de que riki se normalizara dejo de pensar en la recepcionista y se enfoco mas en la niña y se regañaba internamente por su comportamiento, asi que pidio todo lo necesario para la pequeña solo habria que esperar un poco para poder llevarselo a la niña y cuando estuvo listo una chica que parecia llevar un cosplay de conejita azul se acerco

Chica de azul: Deysi estas haciendo un pastel?

Deysi: Claro hay una niña a la cual hay que celebrar su cumpleaños y tu debes ir Bom-Bon

Bom-Bon: Siiii, vamos tenemos que celebrar su dia especial

Riki: (pensando) parece una niña pero se ve de cierta manera linda

Ya habiendo terminado los preparativos todos nos fuimos a celebrar a la niña y en el camino nos encontramos a una muchacha de cabello negro que llevaba una gran caja con un moño de color rosa y al igual que Deysi tenia un bonito cuerpo pero no a tal grado

Deysi: Usted tambien se dirije a los comedores

Muchacha: Si deje a mi hija alli pero hay muchos niños y no creo que pueda pasar

Deysi: Disculpe me puede dar su nombre

Muchacha: Me llamo Jazmin

Deysi: Mucho gusto señorita Jazmin nosotros vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija junto con su esposo

Jazmin: ¿Esposo? Pero no tengo, soy madre soltera

Deysi: Entonces no esta casado con el (señala a riki)

Jazmin: (enfadada) que crees lo que haces

Riki: Yo solo queria que tuviera un lindo cumpleaños por que me explico su situacion

Deysi: bueno creo que sera mejor que vaya con la festejada (codea a Bom-Bon)

Bom-Bon: Si tienes razon

Despues de una explicacion y un regaño despues

Jazmin: Gracias por preocuparte por mi hija crei que le querias hacer otra cosa

Riki: No te preocupes, ahh por cierto dale esto de mi parte ( le entrega un pequeño sobre ) es un presente y dile que me disculpe no poder celebrar su cumpleaños con ella pero me alegra saber que su mama se preocupa por ella

Jazmin: Gracias por todo y disculpame si pense mal de ti

Riki: Bueno tenias un buen punto, pero solo te pido una cosa

Jazmin: ¿Cual?

Riki: Que se diviertan mucho

Despues de esto riki regreso con el SF quien le presento los papeles correspondientes y el se puso a leer todo con detenimiento pero algo le llamo la atencion

SF: Hay algo mal

Riki: Pues aqui dice no se hacen responsables por traumas posteriores y que no admiten personas con problemas cardiacos

SF: ¿Acaso tienes problemas del corazon?

Riki: No pero me gustaria saber por que lo dice aqui

SF: Bueno es que en las noches el lugar puede ser muy tenebroso pero si no soportas eso seras despedido

Riki: (pensando) ¿a que se referira? (hablando) pero no crea que me ha espantado, acepto cuando comienzo

SF: Hoy en la noche pero como tu quisiste igualmente mañana a las 8:00 am comenzara tu turno asi que descansa bien quiero que des lo mejor de ti hasta mañana

Riki: Ok hasta mañana

Al momento que salio se fijo que la niña que habia conocido en el comedor estaba muy feliz tomada de la mano de su madre, lo que le llamo la atencion fue que era muy joven y para ser sincero parecia muy joven tal vez de su misma edad *para aclarar riki tiene 22 años* estaba pensando en eso cuando sintio unos jalones en su pantalon

Paula: Oye por que no me dijiste que me harias una fiesta pense que me ibas a dejar sola

Riki: Lo siento mucho pero es que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo

Jazmin: Y ¿te fue bien?

Riki: Si, gracias por preguntar

Jazmin: Y... Cuanto te debo por la fiesta

Riki: No es nada si eso hizo feliz a paula es mas que suficiente

Jazmin: En serio

Riki: Si no tienes de que preocuparte

Esto alegro mucho a paula quien le mostro su regalo que aun no habia abierto

Paula: Tu me diste esto verdad

Riki: Si yo te lo envie pero sera mejor que lo habras en tu casa

Jazmin: Me imagino que tu novia debe ser muy feliz al estar con alguien de tan buen corazon

Riki: Aahh... No jejeje, yo no tengo novia pero creo que no podria tenerla por razones de trabajo y no quiero que se sienta mal si se sintiera tan desatendida... (pensando) si tan solo esa fuera la verdadera razon...

Paula: Aahh... Mmm te puedo preguntar algo

Riki: Si pequeña... Oye disfrutaste tu fiesta

Paula: Si muchas gracias... Pero queria preguntarte algo... Mmm te gustaria ser mi papi

Riki y Jazmin: ! Queee¡

Paula: Si quiero que seas mi papi eres muy bueno y me senti muy feliz con tu compañia

Jasmin: Como puedes decir eso ademas no podemos por razones economicas (en voz baja) no podriamos vivir bien...

Riki: (quien acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña) gracias por el cumplido me gustaria decir que si pero si quieres estare alli contigo cada vez que me nesecites, estas de acuerdo

Paula: Si muchas gracias

Riki: Por cierto, señorita jazmin

Jazmin: No crees que eso es muy formal

Riki: Pero es por respeto

Jazmin: Bueno que quieres ya que le diste un dia especial a mi pequeña quiero devolverte el favor

Riki: Bueno me puedes dar tu direccion es que quiero vistarlas de vez en cuando

Jazmin: (sonrojada levemente) bueno espera un poco en lo que escribo

Cerca de alli se encontraban deysi (toy chica) Bom-Bon y los dos pequeños escuchando la conversacion

Deysi: Escucharon eso, parece que hay personas muy buenas pero de verdad crei que era su papa

BB: Jejeje parece que alguien le gusta a ese chico

Deysi: (sonrojada) nunca dije eso

Bom-Bon: Quien lo niega es que es cierto, pero tienes razon, tal vez sea de esas pocas personas que tienden su mano a los que lo nesecitan (mira fijamente a riki)

Susan: Parece que la señorita Bom-Bon tambien le gusta riki

Bom-Bon: (sonrojada) no es cierto como puede alguien enamorarse de la primera pesona que ve

Susan: Mi mami me dijo que eso se llama amor a primera vista

Deysi: Bueno ya dejemos de hablar tenemos que trabajar y por lo que escuche del SF hay nuevos guardas

BB: Si al fin podre asustar y lo mejor pagaran a quien lo asuste

Susan: Mi mami me dijo que yo tambien podria hacerlo pero como dice que soy muy linda para asustar debo aprender de los mayores

Deysi: No podemos negar que es divertido espantar personas por que nos relaja despues de servir en la mañana pero aveces nos peleamos por quien debe salir nadie nos ha ganado y... (pensando) cuando hicimos esto por primera vez solo atrapamos a cinco guardias y los matamos despues de eso no fui la misma ya que por la venganza solo matabamos a quien se quedara de guarda y ahora que hemos cambiado y sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo solo espantamos a los demas pero no para ser vengados sino para prepararnos para ese dia...

Bom-Bon: Bueno como dices hay que salir a trabajar asi que debemlos descansar para poder dar nuestro segundo turno ademas nostros los toys tenemos cierta ventaja ya que al perecer un poco mas humanos que los olds nos pueden confundir con ellos si nos cubrimos el pelaje y las orejas y/o colas

De regreso con riki...

Jazmin: Esta es la direccion pasa cuando quieras

Riki: Esta bien, ademas les dare otra sorpresa

Paula: ¿Cual?

Riki: Pronto lo sabras

Dicho esto se despidieron y riki se fue a descansar y a las 10:30 am sono la alarma salio del cuarto temporal que le dieron mientras compraba su casa, se baño se presento muy formal para no decepcionar en su primer dia...

Riki: Bueno hoy se vera por que estan esas clausulas en el contrato pero por si acaso ire preparado (lleva una mochila cuyo contenido es desconocido incluso para mi)...

Fin cap 1

PD: Se que habia dicho que ambos fics los sacaria al mismo tiempo pero estoy en dias de examen y apenas puedo prepararme a estudiar por eso le pido un poco de paciencia


	2. cap 2 primera noche, primer creepypasta

Cap: 2 primera noche, primer creepypasta

De ahora en adelante al referirse a bon-bon se le dira bon ya que haci le gusta que le digan o no querra aparecer

Bon: Oye no se vale si lo dices

Narrador: Si quieres ya no te digo asi y no te mostrare una sorpresa en el cap de hoy

Bon: Ok espero que sea buena

Narrador: Ahora sin mas el cap y no creo volver a presentarme asi a menos que la situacion lo amerite

Es la primera noche de nuestro amigo que llego temprano y se puso manos a la obra sacando diferentes tipos de artefactos que al arreglarlos entre cada pasillo cerca del rango de vision de cada camara se convirtieron en detectores de movimiento, al parecer no tienen mucha confianza en las palabras del SF y le dio tiempo suficiente de preparar una video simulacion. Termino su tabajo y justo a tiempo ya que su jefe estaba por salir aunque no se como no se dio cuenta de que riki habia llegado

SF: Buenas noches muchacho espero que siempre estes preparado para esta noche espero que no te exigas mucho por que mañana tienen tu turno en la mañana

Riki: Si señor Fazbear yo tambien lo esperare

SF: Ok bueno ve a tu oficina y ahi tendras las instrucciones para esta noche

Riki: Ok (pensando) si puedo verificar esto tendre un problema menos en que preocuparme

Escena retrospectiva

Estaba riki sentado en su departamento provisional viendo la television y en un momento aparecio un voletin especial

Locutor: Interrumpimos la transmision del programa por asuntos de prevension a la ciudadania, han habido multiples muertes de animales alrededor de la ciudad y cerca de la frontera, anteriormente esto se habia ignorado por ser simples ataques a animales pero en esta ocacion fue un ataque a dos personas, dos vigilantes de la aduana para ser exactos tenemos un video de la caseta enseguida lo pondremos al aire

A continuacion se ven a dos personas en uniforme que estaban en una caseta de vigilancia, los 3 primeros minutos estaban tranquilos pero despues se escucho un sonido tipico de un cerdo aunque algo fingido pero no del todo, uno de los vigilantes sale a ver y dentro de 30 segundos se oyeron disparos y una motosierra despues de eso volvio el silencio y el segundo vigilante estaba por salir pero en ese momento se rompieron los vidrios de la cabina y el vigilante al momento de reaccionar le disparo a la camara despues de eso solo se ecucho el sonido de una motosierra

Locutor: Esto es lo unico que se tiene pero se da un aviso a la ciudadania que no salga de sus casas a altas horas de las noches y si ven a alguien sospechoso avisen a las autoridades ya que se piensa que puede ser un asesino asuelto...

Riki apago la television y se dispuso a dormir no sin antes decir

Riki: Bueno creo que si el experimento sirvio podre empezar mi trabajo tal como me dijeron

Fin Flash Back

SF: Bueno ya no te quito mas tu tiempo y te deseo suerte (susurra) la necesitaras

Ya habiendose despedido de su jefe riki se metio en la oficina la cual es como en el juego 2 y se estaba acomodando ya que tenia ciertas cosas que podrian hacer esta noche muy corta o viceversa, en otro lugar en la pizzeria...

Bon: Ya ha pasado tiempo pero ahora tenemos que ponernos a "trabajar" ( decia al mismo tiempo que se vestia un traje de animatronic exactamente igual al del juego sin cables dentro y que es muy practico ya que era muy flexible poniendo con cuidado sus orejas y su pequeña cola esponjada)

Deysi: (igualmente que bon metiendose en un traje) si aunque el suertudo de frederic vendra hasta la tercera noche y solo el traje estara como adorno

Bon: Si es que llega hasta la tercera noche

Volviendo a la oficina

Riki: Bueno pense que no tendria que usar esto pero por si las moscas

En ese instante algo salia de riki que que lo envolvia, algo parecido a una masa o un simbionte (hagan de cuenta el material del cyborg de terminato venom de spiderman)

Riki: Con esto todo esta preparado (viendo a las camaras antes y se llevo una sorpresa) mmmm... Como no vi a los animatronics antes creo que los empleados de antes son solo camareros y los animatronics estan dando la funcion principal pero de ser asi tendre mucho cuidado

Despues de todo esto riki se acomodo en su oficina con su nueva apariencia y como pasaba en el juego le llamaron por el telefono el cual se paso casi dos horas en terminar de hablar, luego de eso pudo ver que un animatronic se habia cambiado de lugar

Riki: Jejeje si es muy parecido al juego, que bueno que jugue todo y me se el horario de cada animatronic aunque no se si asi lo haran ellos bueno creo que es hora de ponerme en accion

Mientras con las animatronics o sus disfrazes

Bon: ( con un woki-toki) Deysi ya se ha puesto el plan ahora puedes moverte, solo me observa a mi

Deysi: Ok solo deja que ponga los ojos oscuros del disfraz

Dicho esto se comenzo a mover al igual que bon pero no se dieron cuenta que habian jalado un cable y que eso acciono el detector de movimiento que riki habia puesto (por cierto al estar en el traje se cambia la voz esto para no see reconocidas)

Bon: Chica me escuchas? Aqui hay algo raro la camara de donde me fui sigue activada es como si no le interesara a ese sujeto que nos movemos

Deysi: Mmmm... Puedes tener razon o tal vez esta asustado y no quiere vernos jejejeje

Bon: Si debe ser eso

Poco a poco se acercaron y fue bon quien ya estaba en el ducto que se acercaba y deysi estaba fuera del ducto que le correspondia

Bon: (pensando) genial este chico esta tan distraido que no podra hacer nada, pero es raro no puedo ver a nadie en el otro lado, que mas da solo tengo que salir, saltar y gritar estas DESPEDIDO jejejejejejeje

Deysi: Oye puedes ver al guardia?

Bon: No tal vez se esconde pero no le servira a menos que tenga la mascara

Deysi: Ok me avisas por si fallas

Bon: De acuerdo

En ese instante bon salio de su escondite y se dispuso a saltar pero se dio cuenta que no habia nadie sino un muñeco ( el de jiw saw) algo que la perturbo y al acercarse para ver mejor el muñeco reacciono con la tipica sonrisa

Bon: Oye deysi esto me da mala espina no esta el guardia y solo esta un muñeco y se esta riendo

Deysi: Espera ire contigo

Bueno: Ok

Muñeco: Hola y bienvenido a este lugar al que tal vez sea el ultimo en que entras

Bon: Deysi apurate me esta dando miedo

Deysi: Ya voy (entrando a la oficina) que pasa (viendo al muñeco)

Muñeco: Esta vez sere yo quien les haga ver el horror que han hecho pasar a los inocentes guardias nocturnos y esta ocacion sere yo quien mostrara su error

Se enciende una television detras de las animatronicas y se ve a riki en una especie de silla con una trampa de oso colocado en su cabeza

Bon: Acaso no es el chico de esta tarde?

Deysi: Si es cierto (viendo al muñeco) no se lo que pase pero deja ir a ese chico no tiene nada que ver

Muñeco: Hhaaa asi que se preocupan por los demas... Entonces por que han asesinado a otros guardias sin darles tiempo a defenderse o almenos explicarse

Las dos: ( calladas a lo que el muñeco dijo)

Muñeco: Les dare una oportunidad, si se dan cuenta ese muchacho esta en una silla la cual esta conectada a unos tubos que llevan un gas venenoso y a la vez el antidoto pero por cada vez que fallen el gas ira fluyendo a sus venas mucho mas rapido pero si se exceden de las cinco veces y logran administrarle el antidoto el se salvara aunque algo mareado pero si se exceden de las cinco veces se activara la trampa de osos en su cabeza tomara fuerza y de un solo golpe le triturara el craneo y sus cesos aqui un ejemplo

Las dos: (azules por el miedo)

Mientras en otro lugar

Se escuchaba un chillido de cerdo pero mucho mas tetrico junto con pequeños rugidos

?: Oiiiiiiiiiiink grrrrrr pigsy tiene hambre (con direccion a la pizzeria)

De regreso a la pizzeria las chicas que estaban muy asustadas comenzaron el "juego" en donde "riki" estaba dependiendo de las animatronicas

Deysi: Hay como nos metimos en esto

Bon: Mas bien como es que paso todo esto (con ganas de llorar)

Y no era de menos ya que se habian equivocado tres veces por que los nervios las traicionaban aparte podian ver a riki sufriendo cada vez por sus errores pero tambien tenian sus puntos buenos ya que estaban apunto de darle el antidoto solo era cuestion de saber que movimiento tenian que hacer

Muñeco: Bien hecho ya casi logran salvar al joven

Deysi: Tu no hables (observaba con odio al muñeco) ademas como entraste aqui si estaba cerrado

Muñeco: (risa del muñeco jiw saw) esos son secretos

Bon: Ya callense (sin querer acciona un boton equivocado) oohhh no...

Deysi: Espera todavia se puede salvar ( en su intento de corregir el error de su amiga tambien oprime un boton incorrecto)

Muñeco: Por esos descuidos el esta a punto de morir a menos que se arriesguen a hacer el ultimo intento, como ya saben a estas alturas con un solo movimiento pueden salvarlo a la vez que pueden matarlo pero creo que eso es lo que querian asi que no hay de que preocuparse

Bon: (llorando) no por favor nosotras solo haciamos nuestro trabajo y no queriamos dañarlo

Deysi: (al borde del llanto) si en realidad nosotras estamos aqui para asustarlo y si lo lograbamos solo era despedido nada mas

Muñeco: ...

Deysi: Que acaso pensabas que nosotros si matabamos guardias

Muñeco: Si es verdad eso entonces tendre que decirles la verdad

En ese momento deysi hizo un movimiento en falso haciendo que siguiera el juego y se viera como riki fue asesinado

Bueno nooooooooo

Deysi: Porque... Porque (se tira al suelo y se pone a llorar) dijiste que nos hablarias

Muñeco: Ok ya dejen de llorar y perdonen ( en ese momento el muñeco comenzo a crecer y aquel material parecido a un simbionte se reintegro al cuerpo y al terminar este proceso riki era quien estaba en el lugar del muñeco)

Deysi y bon: Pero como (dejando de llorar de golpe)

Riki: Bueno es una larga historia... (no termino de hablar cuando las chicas aun dentro de los trajes se le arrojaron y le dieron uno buenos coscorrones)

Despues de esto riki les hablo a las chicas que ya no tenian el traje puesto y que habian revelado su verdadera intencion de espantar a los guardias a hablar del por que hizo eso aunque riki le habia hablado del por que penso en hacer eso ya que se fio del juego

Deysi: Bueno la verdad es que (pensando en que iba a decir) si nos dices por que puedes hacer eso y para que es eso te diremos la verdad de nosotras

Bon: (mirando a deysi) estas segura

Deysi: Si

Riki: Ok... ( viendo que nadie mas lo escuche) bueno yo soy el resultado de un experimento militar el cual tiene como objetivo eliminar a criaturas que representan peligro a las personas y que en internet se llaman creepypastas y el simbionte que acaban de ver es una material que con base a experimentos vive en mi y la puedo usar cuando quiera este organismo puede tomar casi cualquier forma y copiar la apariencia de personas o cosas imitando sus habilidades si es que tengo la informacion de ellos aunque no fui el unico muchas personas fueron sometidas a ese experimento con su consentimiento

Bueno ...

Deysi: Es enserio? ... Ok te creemos y ahora nos toca a nosotras... ( se prepara para hablar) como suponias como explica en el juego aunque no sabia que ese juego tambien era popular aqui... Como sea fuimos asesinados por un hombre que vestia de morado y como en el juego nuestras almas se adentraron en los animatronics nuestra ira nos hizo mata a 5 guardias inocentes y si no fuera por que nuestros padres nos fueron a visitar y les explicaron nuestra situacion seguiriamos haciendo lo mismo... Tiempo despues nos dijeron que nustros cuerpos fueron puestos en criogenizacion y les daban cuidados especiales aunque nuestras almas no estaban en ellos seguieron respondiendo gracias a que los volvieron parte maquina o sea cyborgs o androides pero estos crecian normalmente asi que se nos hizo una prueba en la cual debiamos hacer lo posible por pasar nuestras memorias a nuestros cuerpos y con ayuda de nuestra amiga conocida como the ppupet pudimos hacerlo con exito si te das cuenta han pasado los años y mi cuerpo crece con normalidad... Le damos gracias al SF. Por conservar nuestros cuerpos y todas sus funciones normales

Bon: Si pero como no podiamos salir a la luz por que nos podian reconocer decidimos vivir en la pizzeria com el consentimiento de nuestros padres aunque ahora tenemos cierta forma de nuestras versiones animatonicas o sea las orejas y colas que si le pasa algo nos duele ya que son parte de nosotros... Y hoy era nuestro debut en este pais ya que tenemos mas de la mayoria de edad lo echamos a perder

Riki: No se preocupen no dire nada si ustedes no dicen nada de lo que yo dije es que en mi situacion no puedo tener amigos por mi situacion

Las dos: Enserio?

Riki: Si

Bon: Gracias y no te preocupes con mucho gusto sere tu amiga (abraza a riki)

Riki: Gracias pero como te dije no puedo tener amigos ya que no quiero que salgan lastimados (pensando) en realidad me gustaria ser su amigo pero por que tengo los dias contados... No me gustaria hacerlos llorar

Bon: No como crees, ademas una ventaja de ser un androide es que tenemos superfuerza o algo asi

Deysi: Si en realidad tenemos esas ventajas asi que seriamos nosotras quien te salvaremos de algun aprieto aunque no somos imdestrutibles solo somos un poco mas resistentes que las personas promedio

Riki: Tal vez tengan razon pero en ambos casos creo que la ciencia nos ayudo y en el mio creo que por mas androides o cyborgs sean les ganaria ya que como les dije en mi cuerpo vive el simbionte "especial" que me ayuda de cierta manera con un problema familiar

Bon: Mmmmm... Ok ademas creo que me alejaria un poco de eso jejeje pelear no es lo mio y si tu problema es algo confidencial entendemos

Deysi: Dejando todo eso de lado como le diremos a los demas que nos descubrieron

Riki: No se preocupen no se hablara de esto con una condicion (se da la vuelta para recoge algo, eso les hizo pensar otra cosa a las chicas) por otro lado sin sus dizfrases se escucha con mas claridad su linda voz

Las dos: (sonrojadas)

Bon: (pensando) vaya creo que ese sujeto se quiere aprovechar de la situacion pero si es por el bien de mis amigos lo hare... Pense qie era un chico diferente a los demas

Deysi: (pensando) de seguro nos pedira cosas pervertidas si bien dicen que los soldados son muy urgidos por la gran abstinencia que tienen...lastima crei que podria ser nuestro primer amigo humano en años

En ese instante tanto bon como deysi comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa la cual poco a poco mostraba un escote muy atrevido, mientras riki se volteaba para decirles...

Riki: (con la mascara de fredy) la condicion es que me dejen ver uno de los trajes de animatronico que utilizan por que creo que no solo ustedes tienen uno verdad? (ve a las chicas con un escote un poco revelador y desvia su mirada) mmmm... Que hacen?

Bon: (sorprendida) ah... Jejejejeje lo que pasa es que si estas mucho tiempo en el traje y no dejas abiertas ciertas averturas te sofocas por el calor

Deysi: Si eso mismo a veces se nos olvida y pues terminamos muy acaloradas (pensando) uuuffff menos mal que era eso

Riki: Ooohhhh ya veo, entonces me dejan probar uno?

Bon: Ok esta el de fredy disponible

Riki: En teoria me meteran en un traje de animatronico como en el juego pero sin nada que me torture

Deysi: Si jejeje

Riki: Ok haremos esto, no le digan a los demas que ya se su secreto, hagamos como que no paso y sigan tratando de asustarme para despedirme si logro pasar todas las noches les diremos ok?

Bon: Si eso me suena bien... Pero para que tengas la seguridad de pasar las noches de prueba deberas usar tu habilidad

Riki: No creo que sea justo

Deysi: Vamos hazlo no te preocupes ademas ya confirme que eres muy bueno aunque no sabia que tambien podrias dar tanto miedo jejejeje (risa nerviosa)

Riki: Perdon pense que me habia contenido mucho la proxima vez sere mas precavido

Bon: (pensando) si eso es contenerse no se de lo que sera capaz de hacer si va enserio

Deysi: Bueno vamos a probarte el traje aunque pense que no fallariamos este dia jejejeje... El primer dia de trabajo

Riki: Ok... Como falta mucho para que termine mi turno hagan lo que quieran ya que se de todo esto es mejor desestresarse

Asi las animatronicas y riki se fueron a show stage probando el traje aunque tuvieron suerte por que riki se estaba muriendo de calor y eso las ayudo a corroborar su pequeña mentira, despues de eso bon toco algunas notas en su guitarra y deysi preparo pizza, la noche se ponia muy divertida tambien riki conto algunas de las historias de como es que provinieron los creepys y sus posibles invocaciones y como fue entrenado para estar alerta de eso seres... Esto duro hasta las 4:30 am

Bon: Vaya no sabia que cosas asi existieran en el mundo

Deysi: Es aterrador pero a la vez es muy intrigante

Riki: Bueno es cierto pero... ( su rostro alegre cambia a uno serio) creo que algo se acerca

Deysi: Jajaja si como quieres asustarnos verdad (se da cuenta de la cara de riki y este le niega)

Bon: (un poco asustada) esto es enserio?

Riki: Fui entrenado para esto ademas el simbionte que poseo me indica si hay peligro cerca

Deysi: Si eso es cierto entonces por que hiciste esa actuacion?

Riki: Al estar sugestionado por la idea de convivir con animatronics que podian matarme me indicaba que estaba en peligro, pero por lo general no pasa es mas esta es la primera vez y perdonenme si les moleste por algo en lo que dije

Bon: No te preocupes

Deysi: Ok

Riki salio de la pizzeria y con una lampara en mano se dispuso a buscar esa presencia que lo inquietaba mientras que las chicas se quedaron viendo desde el interior de la pizzeria en la oscuridad esto por indicaciones de riki, aunque se pueden defender bien esta vez el miedo les impedia moverse y eso las dejaba vulnerables... Riki puso su oreja en el concreto para sentir las vibraciones, despues de un rato se levanto alejandose del alcanze de la vista de las chicas pues se iba a un callejon oscuro, hubo un momento de total silencio ni un solo auto pasaba pero eso cambio en cuanto las chicas escucjaron un chillido de cerdo el cual era muy aterrador despues vieron a riki salir del callejon... Por un momento las dos se tranquilizaron sim embargo la paz duro poco ya que el sonido de una motosierra les hizo preocuparse, vieron como una silueta muy grande salia de entre las sombras con la poca vestimenta que traia para cubrir su sexo y con manchas de sangre un tanto resientes y otras que se veian que ya tenian tiempo de estar ahi... Las chicas estaban en shock al ver a algo asi no sabian si eso era realmente un humano o un animal ya que este tenia una cabeza de cerdo algo mutilada, pronto sus dudas se aclararian pues la criatura hablo

Pygsi: Gggrrrrraaaaahhhhh pygsi tiene hambre... Pygsi se comera tus tripas

Riki: (confiado) ha, eso lo veremos

Como si fuera una señal de lucha pygsi se abalanzo contra riki y este tambien correspondio al mismo tiempo, pygsi lanzo un golpe de su motosierra pero como riki es muy habil lo esquivo al momento que se deslizaba hacia abajo y los dientes de la motosierra pasaron cerca de su cara en ese instante riki se apoyo en sus manos y con potencia le lanzo a pysi una patada de caballo golpeandolo en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, en esos momentos riki estiro su mano y el simbionte salio de esta y en pocos momentos el simbionte se transformo en una hoz, aprovechando que pygsi estaba aturdido por el golpe corrio hacia su direccion para cortarlo sin embargo pygsi reacciono y con la motosierra logro bloquear el golpe

Bon: No puede ser esa cosa habla y tambien se quiere comer a riki (con una gran angustia y miedo en su rostro)

Deysi: (igual que bon) tenemos que ayudarlo

Bon: (con mas seguridad pero aun tenia miedo) si el ha sido el unico que no nos ha dado la confianza suficiente para dejar ser sus amiga es lo menos que podemos hacer

Estaban dispuestas a salir pero en ese instante riki les dice que no salgan algo que sorprendio a las chicas ya que ellas estaban en un lugar muy oscuro y no se podia ver nada si uno estaba fuera de la pizzeria

Mientras con la lucha de pygsi, riki se mostraba confiado aunque admitia que apesar del tamaño ese ser se movia bien

Riki: Vamos pygsi es todo lo que sabes hacer

Pygsi: Gggrrrrr (grito de cerdo) eso lo veras devorare tus intestinos por que ya eres mio

Sin darse cuenta riki se puso debajo de una escaleras desplegables y pygsi corto las cadenas con la motosierra haciendo que el gran peso y la velocidad de esta lo golpearan mandandolo a volar por varios metros hasta chocar con una pared

Riki: Rayos me confie

Justo cuando queria reincorporarse pygsi se le puso encima

Pygsi: Ggrr te lo dije (de un golpe lo vuele a tirar y le corta parte de su hombro a riki)

Riki: Maldicion... O eso deberia decir

Pygsi ...

Sin previo aviso riki aprovecho que pygsi estaba cerca suyo y con dos movimientos le corto parte de la garganta y su vientre

Riki: No creas que soy un humano normal soy muy resistenten

Pygsi: (grito como cerdo y huyo por el daño causado)

Al ber que pygsi salia huyendo las chicas salieron de la pizzeria y fueron a ayudar a riki

Deysi: Estas bien? (preocupada)

Bon: Rapido necesitas primeros auxilios (con una pequeña marca azul en su rostro por ver la sangre de riki salir de su hombro)

Riki: No se preocupen (decia mientras el simbionte cubria la herida y ayudaba a coagular esta)

Bon: (haciendo cara de miedo y chillando) aaahhh que miedo como haces eso

Deysi: (azul por lo que vio) tienes que decirnos quien es el y como es que estas bien despues de tremendo corte

Riki: Ok pero vayamos a la pizzeria ya no hay nada que hacer aqui

En otro lugar

Pygsi: Gggrrrr nadie se burla de pygsi ... Pygsi quiere venganza...

Continuara

 ** _PD: A todos quienes se toman la molestia de leer este fic me gustaria que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber si las situaciones que aqui se plantean llevan buen camino y saber si les gusta la historia para que sigasubiendo caps_**

 ** _sin mas que decir le doy las gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo y leer el fic de su servidor se despide el asesino de la noche ^_~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap: Turno de dia

Despues de lo sucedido con pigsy, riki se dirigio a su oficina en compañia de las chicas

Bon: Ahora si dinos lo que sucedio alla afuera y quien era ese pigsy

Riki: Bueno como les dije es uno de esos seres a los que tengo que controlar o elimimar si es el caso

Deysi: Pero que era exactamente era un cerdo mutado?

Riki: No... (el simbionte dejo de curar a riki y este se quedo con heridas menos profundas) en realidad antes era una "persona normal"

Bon: A eso llamas normal (decia algo asustada)

Riki: No me mal interpretes... Lo que quiero decir es que antes era una persona normal... Segun reportes que he tenido que aprender y si no me equivoco, el era un granjero pero de poco a poco se empezo a volver loco, a tal grado que a sus cerdos los descurtizaba y los comia... Como decirlo... Los comia "crudos" si saben a lo que me refiero

Deysi: Hay no que horror ... Pero por que se volvio loco?

Riki: De hecho eso no lo se... Pero hubo una conclusion de parte de los investigadores

Bon: ¿Cual?

Riki: Que alguno de los cerdos se contagio de rabia... Claramente esto no tenia que ser un problema si es que el granjero se daba cuenta de esto y tomaba las medidas necesarias para que el virus no se esparciera, pero no lo hizo o no se dio cuenta y consumio la carne infectada...

Bon: Y eso qie tiene que ver... Segun yo se qie si coces muy bien la carne ningun parasito o bacteria puede sobrevivir en ella

Deysi: Ssshhhh no interrunpas se pone interesante

Riki: Bueno como tu dices si la "carne se cocina bien" no hay tanto problema pero aun asi este tipo de bacterias persisten debiles o casi nulas, pero como te digo el granjero no tomo las medidas necesarias y el virus persistio y en el se alojo, y pues como eso ataca el sistema nervioso central debio hacerle mucho daño e incluso adquirir la agresividad que demostro hace poco

Deysi: Y tu crees que por un poco de carne alguien se pone asi (pensando) si es asi mejor me vuelvo vegetariana

Riki: Claro que no...

Bon: Entonces

Riki: Lo que decia es que por un poco de carne no se puede volver asi pero, al estar consumiendo algo asi de infectado hace crecer al mismo virus haciendolo crecer y afectando todo el organismo por todo el tiempo que consumio alimentos infectados y no atenderse como es debido

Deysi: Mmmmm enserio?... Es que no se como que esta algo exagerado esto

Riki: Entonces te lo pondre de este modo... (repira hondo) has visto la pelicula de CUJO (se pronuncia cuyo)

Deysi: Si claro

Riki: Has de cuenta que eso le paso a pigsy

Bon y Deysi: Aaaahhhhhh

Riki: (pensando) no se por que pero tengo la impresion que no me entendiero ni jota de lo que dije haste que puse ese ejemplo

Bon: Bueno y a todo esto como supieron sobre pigsy y su vida

Riki: Bueno eso es algoque si te puedo decir sin rodeos

Deysi: Que paso?

Riki: Bueno un amigo del granjero habia dado reportes a la poblacion local sobre su comportamiento asi que entre todos quisieron ayudarlo, pero lo que paso no fue lo que tenian planeado

Deysi: (algo nerviosa por saber que paso) que sucedio?

Riki: Paso que al llegar a la casa del granjero su amigo lo llamo pero no recibio respuesta asi que entro a su casa y al entrar pudo observar que dentro habian esparcidas las partes de animales salvajes y de sus cerdos por toda la casa asi que ignorando la esena delante suyo siguio su busqueda, lamentablemente descubrio que su amigo ya habia perdido la razon y ya tenia el aspecto que ustedes vieron

Bon: Y que le paso a su amigo

Riki: El granjero o mas bien pigsy mato a su amigo y se dio a la fuga

Deysi: Pero como saben que eso paso

Riki: No fue solo ya que lo internarian en un psicologo asi que los que lo iban a llevar pudierok ver lo que paso y pudieron escapar

[nota: Esta es una explicacion propia del origen de pigsy, si alguien quiere corroborar con algun creepy mas ponganlo en comentarios o un mp]

Deysi: Haci que eso paso... (preocupada) crees que regrese pronto?

Riki: No... La herida que le hice lo dejara inmovilizado ya que entre mas se mueva mas grande se hara la herida

Bon: Bueno al menos estamos seguros... Por un tiempo

Riki: Bueno, nos vemos despues

Deysi: Despues?

Bon: (viendo la hora) aahh ya son las 6:00 am, que rapido pasa el tiempo

Riki: Bueno nos vemos despues, (bostezando) me ire a dormir en mi departamento

Deysi: Y por que no te quedas aqui total descansas y ya no tendrias que caminar

Riki: Enserio?

Deysi: Claro eres un empleado

Riki: Mmm bueno... Asi tengo una pregunta

Bon: Cual?

Riki: Bueno si ustedes... Son asi de grandes cuantos años tenia bb para que siga siendo un niño?

Bon: A eso... (algo triste) nosotros teniamos entre 10 y 12 años pero el 3 cuando paso eso

Riki: Ok ya no preguntare mas nos vemos despues

Mas tarde...

Eran las 8:00 am y las animatronicas y/o androides estanban arreglando el lugar y a riki se le ve durmiendo

Bon: Oye crees que es buena idea seguir con esto

Deysi: A que te refieres?

Bon: Bueno riki estara a prueba esta semana pero si por mi fuera prefiero que ya tenga el trabajo asegurado

Deysi: Si tambien lo creo pero ya sabes politica del trabajo, y tambien esta que los demas no saben de riki ni su condicion...

Bon: Tienes razon no ayudaria si no lo conocen

Deysi: Mejor guardemos el secreto hasta que riki pase la semana o... Se vaya cualquier cosa puede pasar

Bon: Esta bien pero creo que riki no nos ha dicho todo

Deysi: Yo tambien lo creo pero hay que esperar a que el nos diga, no hay que presionarlo ademas si el SF se entera que queremos ayudarlo nos regañara o nos bajaria el sueldo

Bon: Es eso tienes razon, sera mejor que los demas no sepan que el guardia diurno es tambien el guardia nocturno

Deysi: Bien, bueno debemos ir a abrir ya que los demas vendran en cualquier momento y riki no debe enterarse de que vivimos detras de la pizzeria

Ya habiendo dicho todo esto los demas animatronicos llegaron y abrieron la tienda, incluso riki se sorprendio de que los demas llegaran y entraran sin haberlos visto pero no le tomo importancia, solo a algunas cosas ya que en el transcurso del dia pudo observar que los demas utilizaban sus dizfrases en los turnos correspondientes, asi como pudo ver que la pizzeria era mas grande y que fue un tonto al no ver que la misma tenia un auto servicio en donde un chico con orejas de oso y cabello rubio lo atendia

Riki: Vaya no sabia que el lugar era asi de grande, bueno sera mejor que regrese a mi puesto antes de que me regañen

Al entrar de nuevo a la pizzeria se encontro con el SF quien lo estaba buscando

SF: Oye muchacho ven para aca

Riki: (pensando) mmmm... Creo que ya se que me va a preguntar... Creo que si le digo algo de lo que paso me puede veneficiar

SF: Como estuvo tu noche

Riki: Como decirlo, en la noche pude ver que los animatronicos se movian usted no me dijo eso (fingiendo sorpresa)

SF: Bueno espero que no sea un impedimento o quieres renunciar?

Riki: No necesariamente... En realidad me hace falta el dinero (pensando) en realidad no pero quiero saber como reaccionara a lo que le dire

SF: Bueno de todos modos en el contrato que firmaste menciona que debes permanecer una semana o si no, no se te pagara

Riki: Bueno esa parte ya lo sabia... Pero hay algo que si me llamo la atencion...

SF: (pensando) haber con que me sale (hablando) que es lo que paso

Riki: Ayer en la noche... Cuando los animatronics se movian escuche unos alaridos extraños y mmmm bueno un sonido a una motosierra muy cerca... Juraria que fue en la parte este del establecimiento

SF: (la cara burlona que tenia se desvanecio y en su lugar tuvo una de preocupacion) e..en..enserio, escuchaste eso, sabes ven muestrame donde fue que escuchaste eso

Riki: Si jefe (mostraba una cara de angustia pero se reia internamente)

En ese momento tanto riki como el SF se fueron del lugar pero ninguno se dio cuenta que una chica de cabellos blancos de orejas y cola zorro de igual color y vestida de mucama (es el unoforme que tienen las chicas al no estar dentro de sus trajes) habia escuchado parte de la platica... Por suerte no tanta para saber que riki era el guardia nocturno

?: Tengo que habisarles a los demas de esto  
Por otra parte el SF y riki ya habian llegado al lugar y para sorpresa del SF habia un desatre y mas que eso pues se espanto al ver rastros de sangre ( en donde pigsy y riki se lastimaron)

SF: (angustiado) y no pudiste ver que fue lo que paso aqui... Riki

Riki: (pensando) se puso nervioso pero mentire un poco haber que sucede

SF: Que paso en la noche

Riki: Bueno cuando escuche los sonidos los animatronicos se fueron y hasta que paro el sonido volvieron a sus posiciones

SF: Ok, gracias por el dato... Riki esta bien si te aumento el tiempo de prueba a dos semanas y conseguirte un compañero

Riki: (algo sorprendido) bueno no importa... Siempre y cuando tenga el empleo

SF: Gracias, no creas que hago esto para abusar de tu condicion, es solo que si hay un maniaco suelto puede ser peligroso para las personas e incluso los demas

trabajadores... Sera posible que puedas ayudarme a buscar a un nuevo guardia para que sean 2 en el dia y uno en la noche

Riki: Y por que solo uno en la noche?

SF: Bueno veras... (nervioso) los animatronics estan diseñados para poner en alerta a los guardias si hay algun intruso en la noche pero si estan con esa orden durante el dia avisarian al guardia a cada rato para indicarles que los extraños son los clientes... Habias escuchado del sistema de reconocimiento facial... Como hay demasiadas personas en el dia se pueden saturar jejeje

Riki: O ya veo (pensando) en resumen les avisara a todos para que esten prevenidos aunque deysi y bon ya saben que paso ayer

SF: Bueno ire a programar a los animatronics esta noche

Riki: Esta bien, yo ire a ver quien quiere el trabajo de guardia

En otro lugar con una animatronic que tenia tiempo libre...

?: Y eso fue lo que escuche

?: Estas segura de lo que escuchaste mangle?

Mangle: Si eso fue lo que escuche chica

[nota: Entre ellos se puede llamar como su animatronic ya que se acostumbraron a eso]

Chica: Y para que me lo dices a mi? (vestia un traje de cocina el cual decia apartada por el pirata)

Mangle: Para que tengas mas cuidado con susan... Ya pasamos por lo del hombre de morado y no quiero que mi sobrina pase por lo mismo

Chica: Esta bien

En eso llega el SF y les explica que deberan hacer y el tiempo que se extendio para poner a prueba al guardia

Chica: Y enserio acepto?

SF: Si parece que necesita mucho del trabajo y ademas se ve que es alguien responsable

Mangle: Entonces se extendio el tiempo por que usted necesita al guardia nocturno y diurno mas al que contrataran para que la pizzeria este mas vigilada

SF: Si y si alguno de los dos que acabo de contratar es despedido en este tiempo nos quedariamos mal parados (pensando) si supieran que el guardia nocturno y diurno

son el mismo

Chica: Entonces eso quiere decir que debemos ser mas "gentiles" con el guardia nocturno para que el otro no se "asuste"

SF: Gracias y por favor avisenle a los demas, el guardia nocturno y diurno ahora "velaran" por su seguridad

Chica: Que ironica es la vida

Mangle: Bueno por ahora ire a mi puesto y de paso vere al nuevo guardia ayer no pude conocerlo

De vuelta con riki

Riki se encontraba caminando y pensando en si hacer un clon con su simbionte pero eso significaria quitar el empleo a alguien que lo necesite o encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara pero que se quedara en la parte central de la pizzeria para que estuviera mas seguro... Esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que se encontro con ciertos "niños" en la zona de juegos

Riki: Hola bb, hola susan

Ambos: Hola riki

Riki: Como estan

Susan: Por mi estoy bien solo que bb quiere hacer una broma a mi tia "mangli"

Riki: (extrañado) "mangli"?

Susan: Asi le digo de cariño

Riki: Ah ok

Bb: (viendo el uniforme de riki) vaya asi que ahora eres el nuevo guardia de seguridad

Riki: Si, y eso implica que no debo dejarte hacer las bromas a tus mayores, en especial a los trabajadores

Bb: Enserio?

Riki...

Bb:...

Riki...

Bb:...

Riki: (riendose) claro que no solo queria ver que cara ibas a poner

Susan: Pero a mi no me gusta que le haga bromas a mi tia o a los demas por que se mete en problemas

Bb: Bueno tienes razon pero vale la pena o no

Susan: (susurrando) a veces

Riki: Bueno y en donde pondran su "travesura"?

Bb: Arriba de la puerta para entrar a la zona de juegos

Susan: Aunque creo que mi mama se puede enojar

Riki: Por que?

Susan: Por que bb esta usando los ingredientes de su cocina

Riki: Que clase de ingredientes son?

Susan: Harina y huevos

Riki: Eso dejara mancha

Bb: Pero van a ver que esto sera divertido

Riki: (se acerca a la broma) bueno creo que debo actuar, y quitar eso

Bb: Aaaahhhh porfis dejala ni que te fuera a caer a ti

Y como por arte de magia la mencionada "tia mangle" abrio la puerta haciendo que tanto riki como ella les cayera la harina y para colmo que esta quedara pegajosa por los huevos que impactaron en sus cabezas

Mangle: (viendo que enfrente estaba el guardia) hola guardia

Riki: Hola usted debe ser la señorita mangle

Mangle: Si (dibujandose una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro) de casualidad ha visto a un enano con playera y gorro de colores

Bb: (pensando) mas vale aqui corrio que aqui murio

Riki: (señalando hacia atras) junto a susan

Mangle: Gracias (pensando) ya los conoce... De seguro se los encontro... Hay no que pena el guardia pensara que soy una boba por caer en trampas infantiles... Y tu bb

preparate que si te agarro te volvere un globo y no te inflare por la boca sera mejor que te prepares...

Riki: Aahhh sera mejor que me cambie o el SF se enojara por ensuciar el traje

Riki se dirijia a la zona de limpieza pero a medio camino en la zona central una personita llamo a riki

Paula: Hola señor riki

Riki: Oh hola pequeña, pero no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo

Paula: Disculpa riki... No te has encontrado a mi mami?

Riki: No, no la he visto... Acaso te perdiste?

Paula: No es eso solo que mi mama, se molesto un poco con el regalo que me diste

Riki: Enserio?

Asi riki y paula se pusieron a platicar haciendo que riki se olvidara de cambiarse, estaban sumergidos en su platica de como la pequeña se habia divertido el dia anterior que ninguno se dio cuenta que su madre habia llegado y escuchado parte de la platica

Jazmin: Ajem... Disculpa riki pero no podemos aceptar esto ( le entrega el sobre que paula tenia entre sus cosas)

Riki: Pero es un regalo de mi parte

Jazmin: Si gracias por el detalle pero nadie da dinero regalado a menos que quiera algo a cambio (observa a riki un poco molesta)

Paula: Y que es lo que queria riki mami?

Jazmin: Eso es lo que me preocupa

Riki: Eso crees? Bueno en realidad le di dinero a paula por que escuche el problema que pasaban y segundo no tenia tiempo para un presente bonito para ti

Jazmin: Y no solo bastaba con la celebracion que diste?

Riki: Eso era un plan para que la pequeña no se sintiera sola sin su mamá

Jazmin: Enserio (hablaba no muy convencida)

Paula: Ya viste mami riki es bueno

Riki: Jejeje disculpa si lo que hice lucia mal

Jazmin: (algo apenada) descuida perdoname tu ami, sabes cuando eres madre soltera casi todo acto de buena fe parece ser algo con dobles intenciones

Riki: No te preocupes, hay ocasiones que asi pasa

Jazmin: Pero ahora que me fijo bien por que estas ensuciado

Riki: Larga historia

Jazmin: Bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo se ve que tienes que arreglarte y yo debo dejar a mi hija encargada para que pueda buscar trabajo  
Solo bastaron estas palabras para que riki tuviera una idea

Riki: Y como que tipo de trabajo nesecitas?

Jazmin: Desearia un trabajo que sea en la mañana y que tenga la facilidad para traer a mi hija despues de la escuela

Riki: Sabes creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti

Jazmin: Cual?

Riki: Guardia de seguridad aqui en el restaurant

Paula: Si mami acepta ademas asi estamos todos juntos

Jazmin: Si se que suena bien pero quisiera saber cuanto pagan y las facilidades de horario

Riki: Por eso no te preocupes, aqui se cuenta con el cuidado de los hijos de los empleados, veras si trabajas aqui puedes tener a paula en la zona de juegos siempre a tusupervision mientras ves por la seguridad de los demas

Jazmin: En eso tienes mucha razon pero si voy por la comida de mi hija y yo como me moveria sim salir del establecimiento

Riki: Por eso no te preocupes, a mi me explicaron que la cocina esta siempre a disposicion de los empleados para hacer su comida o pueden tener cualquier platillo del menu en nuestro caso tenemos descuentos del 50% y unos cuantos son gratis por ser empleados

Jazmin: Ok me convenciste donde puedo pedir una entrevista de trabajo

Riki: Bueno el Sf me dijo que inmediatamente le mostrara su oficina, pero sera mejor que vayas sin mi si me ve en estas condiciones me va a regañar

Jazmin: Gracias ire enseguida paula puedes ir a la zona de juegos?

Paula: Si mami

Con lo del guardia cubierto y teniendo que pasar desapercivido tuvo tiempo y logro cambiarse, al salir de su oficina de noche pasando cerca de "parts and service" escucho un quejido

Riki: Habra alguien escondido aqui?

Al abrir la puerta pudo observar a bb pegado al otro extremo de esta con grandes cantidades de cinta

Bb: Eeemmm ammmmufaaame feeeegaaayyyaammee (eeehhh ayudame desatame)

Riki: (riendose) creo que no era nada mejor me voy

Bb: Eeemmm ggoo mmee fejees lliiikkkoo ffe buu... (no termino ya que le cerro la puerta, pero si quieren traduccion fue "eehh no me dejes hijo de pu..." Ya saben lo que sigue)

Ya habiendose vengado y no haber ayudado a bb fue al encuentro de jazmin

Riki: Que paso que te dijo

Jazmin: Pues que ahora sere tu compañera a partir de hoy jejeje solo que ire a dejar mi hija a la escuela (se despide de riki y se lleva a paula)

Riki: Bueno a trabajar se ha dicho

Sf: Aahh riki que bueno que te veo, dime la muchacha que vino antes es conocida tuya?

Riki: Por asi decirlo

Sf: Pues es muy linda de seguro por eso la quisiste de compañera verdad?

Riki: Jejeje no pero tiene razon, es muy bonita y tambien es madre soltera

Sf: Oohhh ya veo, ten te dare el uniforme de tu compañera daselo cuando regrese, ah y por cierto en poco tiempo abriremos una suscursal que sera para aquellos que les gusta mucho lo japones y eso

Riki: Anime?

Sf: Si eso es habran toda clase de modelos y tambien de nuestros animatronicos

Riki: ¿? Eso es raro pero quien soy yo para decir este tipo de cosas

Sf: Solo te avisaba por si me recomiendas a otro guardia, bueno en cuanto se habra la sucursal

Riki: Ok

Despues de este aviso riki siguio con su trabajo y explorando se encontro con una seccion de la pizzeria en la cual se encontraban unos niños que se estaban quejando

Niño: Creo que no funciona

Niña: Sera mejor que le pidamos ayuda a alguien

Niño: Le hablemos al guardia

Niña: (se acerca a riki) guardia, guardia nos puede ayudar?

Riki: Si en que puedo ayudarlos

Niño: Es que queriamos ver la funcion de la chica marioneta "pupet" pero no sabemos como hacer que empieze

Riki: Mmmm dejenme ver (observo que la cuerda que accionaba la caja no se habia movido por lo cual no habia comensado le pequeño show) miren la cuerda no se ha movido por eso no ha empezado

Niño: Hhaaa

Niña: (le dio vuelta a la cuerda) miren algo va a salir

Y en esos momentos aparecio una chica totalmente vestida en leggins o una licra de cuerpo completo haciendo resaltar sus muy resaltados atributos y su rostro estaba maquillado imitando muy bien unas lagrimas larhas y gruesas a lado de dos grandes puntos rojos en sus mejillas

Puppet: Bienvenidos a mi show magico, quedense al final ya que habran regalos (se queda viendo al guardia)

Riki: Hola

Puppet: Amm hola

Niño: Ya veremos el show?

Puppet: Si claro todos veanlos

Riki: Bueno niños me voy y disfruten su funcion

Niña: No se quedara guardia?

Riki: Claro que quisiera ver el show pero estoy en mi hora de trabajo tal vez despues con mucho gusto lo vere

Pupet: Ah ya veo gracias (pensando) bueno al menos dijo que queria ver mi show, los antiguos guardias siempre me decian que era una perdida de tiempo... Me cae bien

Luego de estar vigilando un rato llego jazmin

Jazmin: Hola, disculpa la tardanza pero tuve que explicar el por que se retraso mi hija

Riki: No te preocupes, ten toma tu uniforme

Jazmin: Gracias, bueno ahora que ya tengo trabajo puedo estar mas tranquila

Riki: Si ahora estaras mas tiempo con paula

Jazmin: Si ahora que me doy cuenta paula se lleva muy bien contigo y eso que nos conocimos ayer

Riki: Si es que en mi familia los hombres somos muy afectuosos con los niños

Jazmin: (pensando) asi que le gustan los niños, pero a su edad es raro ver a un chico sin novia... Tal vez pienso demasiado, pero seria un buen padre... Uuhhh que digo de seguro desea tener muchas cosas antes que dar ese paso... Algo que yo no hice

Mientras afuera del restaurant...

Centinela 03: Vaya asi que ya se instalo... Me impresiono que no se supiera nada del incidente de ayer, tal vez siga sus instrucciones... Le daremos un par de sorpresas, su casa propia y algunos de sus compañeros... Solo me gustaria hablar de la situacion de su tiempo de vida y que no tome una desicion equivocada, bueno eso lo hablare cuando se tenga tiempo...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: Haciendo lazos

Durante el transcurso del dia no hubo mayor problema, ya que no se registro ningun problema y para riki eso ya era buena señal... Bueno solo si algo no estuviera haciendo que riki se extrañara

Riki: Bien, no se que pasa pero siento una presencia fuerte y no es para nada hostil... Creo que no debo preocuparme, es mas se me hace familiar... Naahhh no debe ser nada mejor me dedico a vigilar

En esos momentos riki se paseaba por todo el lugar viendo que todo estuviera en orden y observando que nada este fuera de si sitio, bueno eso fue hasta que llego en la kid's cove

Chica: Quien agarro las cosas de la cocina, ahora no hay suficientes ingredientes para postres y las pizzas

Mangle: (salia de su puesto) tu deberias saber quien fue

Chica: Aaahh otra vez el pequeño billy?

Riki: (pensando) asi que ese es su nombre?, pero por que no me dijo que se llamaba asi?, es mas ya habra salido de la habitacion?

Mangle: Si el, creo que ya fue suficiente de su castigo, es mas ya debemos preparar todo para mi espectaculo, aunque aun me desagrada que en mi seccion interactiva se tenga que desarmar y armar

Chica: Aun es algo raro verdad?

Mangle: Si, antes era yo y no podia defenderme, pero ahora puedo ver lo que me hacian antes doy gracias que ahora no soy yo y tengo cosas que ofrecer a los niños

Susan: Mmm... Buscamos a bb?

Riki: (pensando) mejor lo libero y de paso veo como le va a jazmin

Al llegar al cuarto riki se dio cuenta que ya no habian gemidos o ruido por lo cual se alarmo... Pero mayor fue su respuesta al ver que bb estaba completamente dormido

Bb: Zzzzzzz

Riki: ...

Bb: Zzzzzz

Riki: Y yo preocupandome por el (libera a bb)

Bb: (despertando) aahh... Que ya amanecio?... (se fija en riki) aahh otra vez tu por que no me ayudaste antes

Riki: Querias que te ayudara despues de que me embarraras de harina y huevo?

Bb: Pero no fue mi culpa, tu fuiste el que se acerco

Riki: Pero... Sabes creo que tienes razon... Disculpa

Bb: Pero nada tu... Espera por que te disculpas?

Riki: Por que tienes razon, no habia tomado eso en cuenta

Bb: Es por eso que me vienes a ayudar?

Riki: Bueno no, tienes que trabajar, ah y creo que alguien te busca

Bb: Quien?

Al momento de llegar fuimos recibidos por "chica" la cocinera

Chica: Muy buenos dias, (viendo a riki) tu debes ser el nuevo guardia verdad

Riki: Si mucho gusto señorita

Chica: Jaja favor que me hace

Susan: (jalando del vestido a su mama) mami tu me dijiste que a las personas que ya tienen niños se les dice señor o señora y a los jovenes que no tienen señorita o joven

Chica: (sintiendo que le clavaron una flecha) aahhh si pero, tambien se dice por cortesia o por la edad que tienen jejeje

Susan: (analizando la informacion) aaaahhhh

Riki: (sorprendido) disculpe, usted es la madre de susan?

Chica: (nerviosa) siiii por que lo pregunta?

Riki: Se ve muy joven, enserio

Chica: (inflando el pecho con orgullo) si eso me dicen

Mientras que mangle y susan se lanzan miradas complices y se rien ante el comentario

Susan: Bueno me tengo que ir, estare con papi

Bb: Bueno yo me ire a inflar los globos y acomodar las cosas que sirven para mangle

Mangle: Y no mas bromas

Bb: Ok (pensando) no lo prometo

Chica: Ok cuidate y no dejes que tu padre quede solo con las mujeres (pensando) esas arpias solo quieren a mi pirata

Susan: Si mami, aunque siempre le piden fotos a mi papi

Chica: ... Bueno eso ya es trabajo... Pero si acercan mucho a el picales con la punta de la espada

Susan: Si mami

Mangle: Sabes que mi hermano solo tiene ojos para ti verdad?

Chica: Si ya lo se por eso confio en el y tu bb no te vas sin antes ir a la tienda a traer lo que hace falta por tu travesura

Bb: Ok ...

Riki: Creo que mejor ire yo, si bb va tardara en arreglar su area de trabajo no?

Bb: Entonces no voy?

Mangle: Bueno chica tiene razon no debes jugar con los ingredientes de cocina agradecele al guardia

Bb: (sarcasticamente) gracias guardia (pensando) por dejarme dentro del cuarto

Mangle: Ok?, por otro lado, en quien no confias entonces?

Chica: En quien no confio son en esas chicas, que se le insinuan

Mangle: Si ya se que mi hermano es atractivo, que llama la atencion y no puedes evitar que ellas se le acerquen pero dejalo ser, digo que le dejes "disfrutar" un poco, ademas a ti te llegan muchos hombre solteros diciendo que salgas con ellos por que les gusta tu cocina, bueno a todos (sonrisa nerviosa)

Riki: (pensando) uuuhhh... Creo que estoy haciendo un mal tercio aqui...

Chica: ... Bueno eso es otra cosa... Si me alagan pero ya estoy casada, incluso tengo en mi delantal que estoy con foxy (señala a su delantal)

Mangle: Si eso parece, pero eso no dice exactamente que es lo que esta apartado, pero dime por que la repentina obsecion con vigilar a mi hermano

Chica: Como sea, se deberia entender, bueno es que escuche a una chica preguntarle "cual es el tamaño de su espada" si me entiendes

Mangle: (sonrojada) aaaaahhh ya veo... (se da cuenta de que riki no se habia ido) ohh emm disculpa, nos escuchaste hablar todo esto?

Riki: (asiente con la cabeza)

Chica: (roja a mas no poder) no le digas nada a foxy, si se entera que lo mando a vigilar con nuestra hija pensara que no confio en el

Riki: Ok?... No se preocupen no dire nada, pero no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es riki y el suyo?

Mangle: Bueno como ya habras escuchado me puedes llamar mangle crei que ya nos habiamos presentado

Riki: Si pero solo me diste tu nombre

Chica: Al igual que a mi, soy la cocinera me puedes decir chica

Riki: (pensando) ja claramente es casi igual al juego original solo que aqui no son forzados a trabajar... O si...(hablando) mucho gusto, y amm bueno que hace falta en la cocina para que lo compre

Chica: O si enseguida te traere la lista de cosas, (se va)

Mangle: Bueno riki espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante... O si casi lo olvido, de casualidad conoces al guardia nocturno?

Riki: No lo se disculpa, pero por que la pregunta

Mangle: Bueno segun tengo entendido escucho cosas extrañas ayer

Riki: Pues la verdad no lo conozco (mentia) pero tal vez sepan quien es en un futuro no muy lejano

Mangle: Ok

Chica: (pensando) a mangle le preocupa el bienestar de mi susan (hablando) ya traje la lista, entonces me puedes hacer el favor de ver todo?

Riki: Si claro, (toma el papel mientras se va) regreso en un momento

Mangle: El nuevo guardia es muy amable

Chica: Si (viendo a mangle) y muy guapo

Mangle: Si es muy guapo... Oye espera

Chica: Jajajajaja entonces lo ves atractivo verdad?

Mangle: (algo sonrojada) bueno no lo niego pero por el repentino interes

Chica: Siempre cuidas a mi susan como una segunda madre, pero tambien debes ver por ti no se algun ideal, un hobbie, un novio (decia lo ultimo con malicia)

Mangle: Tal vez tengas razon, pero por que un novio?

Chica: Vamos a pesar de que todos aqui somos una gran familia tambien podemos ver por la felicidad de nuestros amigos

Mangle: Y eso significa?

Chica: Que si tu felicidad esta lejos de nosotros debes luchar por ella

Mangle: Y en que momento dije que estoy enamorada o que quiero irme (extrañada)

Chica: Jejeje es cierto, creo que ver novelas me hace imaginarme cosas

Mangle: Aja?

Chica: Aunque ese guardia es un buen prospecto, no se tal vez deberias hablar con el y conocerlo mejor

Mangle: En eso tienes razon, pero solo como amigos

Chica: Jejejeje ok

Riki, quien se encontraba caminando por las calles logro percatarse de 2 cosas, una que por ir a ver a bb se olvido de revisar como le iba a jazmin y segunda, en donde encontraria la tienda si el no conoce la ciudad?

Riki: Creo que debi pedir indicaciones antes de salir, bueno lo hecho hecho esta

Con esto claro riki pidio instrucciones a las personas que pasaban por la via y no tardo en llegar y comprar lo necesario, pero antes de salir una sensacion de peligro lo alerto

Riki: Que es esto?... No se siente como cuando estuve en la base en misiones de reconocimiento y misiones de captura, esto se siente mucho mas peligroso... Pero no invencible

Guiado por su instinto riki llego a un callejon en el cual encontro un desastre y mas de esa "sensacion", estuvo poco tiempo ya que no habia nada que hacer ya que la energia se dirigia a las afueras de la ciudad con direccion a los bosques

[nota: Se me paso explicar que en donde se encuentra riki hay un extenso bosque, ademas en un fic todo se puede]

Riki sabia que no ganaba nada quedandose ahi asi que decidio marcaharse, pero unos lamentos llamaron su atencion

Riki: Ahora que sera?

Al acercarce pudo comprobar que alguien se encontraba mal y ese alguien era un gatito que estaba muy lastimado, ya que tenia muchos cortes y en su vientre mostraba signos de reventarse si se le movia aunque sea un poco

Riki: Oh pobrecito animal, habra sido algun perro o animal salvaje... No de seguro que el responsable fue este ser extraño (mira compadeciente al gato) bueno hare lo que pueda para ayudarte no te espantes si todo estara bien

Riki poso su mano sobre el vientre del animal y de esta el simbionte emergio, como reflejo el gato se sorprendio y quiso huir pero por mas que quisiera no podiapor su estado, aun asi riki hizo todo lo posible para no asustar al animal y que este terminara mas lastimado, poco a poco las heridas del gato comenzaron a cerrar haciendo que la hemorragia se detuviera

Riki: Bueno las heridas superficiales ha estan, ahora hare lo posible por sanar tu vientre

Lentamente riki tomo al gato y fue rodeado por el simbionte hasta el cuello para este entonces el gatito ya estaba mas tranquilo

Riki: Bien gatito no te preocupes, lo que estoy haciendo es estimular tus celulas y tus globulos blancos para que refuercen tu vientre y asi curar el daño de tus organos internos todas tus hemorragias internas estan curandose lo unico que si no puedo hacer es restablecer la sangre que perdiste, pero si te puedes mover de seguro no fue mucha, (el simbionte dejo de de rodear al gato y regreso a riki) bien estas casi como nuevo ahora ire a traer un poco de leche y comida para ti debes estar muy hambriento por lo que pasaste

Riki se disponia a entrar de nuevo a la tienda pero unos maullidos lo hicieron ver hacia atras y su sorpresa fue que aquel gato al que curo sus heridas no queria que se fuera asi que riki se acerco y lo acaricio

Riki: No te preocupes gatito te traere comida solo espera

Lo que riki no esperaba es que el gato se frotara contra el yas que este tenia lagrimas recorriendole si mejillas y lo lamia en toda su mano

Riki: Vaya, jejejeje es cierto que los animales son mucho mas agradecidos que las personas (toma al gato con cuidado) ven te llevare creo que ahora soy responsable de ti, te comprare algunas cosas, lo bueno es que en la pizzeria aceptan a los animales... Mientras estos no sean desastrosos

Asi una vez mas riki entro a la tienda y compro lo que su ahora nueva mascota necesitaria, aunque no sabia que alguien lo estaba viendo

Centinela 03: Vaya, vaya, vaya esa habilidad si que no la conocia pero es verdad ese pobre animal estaba apunto de morir, es curioso que riki se haya tomado las molestias de salvarlo, que suerte tiene ese animalito esta en muy buenas manos... Riki aguanta un poco mas se te daran mas cosas y si aun nos ayudas con lo del proyecto te respaldaremos como te mereces... Ya que... Estas arriesgando tu vida... Por otro lado, si bien es cierto hay un tipo de energia que al igual que los sujetos ender despiden, pero es unica ya que es similar la energia que aparece cada vez que hay severos desastres naturales o guerras, todo es confuso, (ve a riki salir de la tienda) bueno te vere esta noche espero que todo salga bien

A decir verdad riki no estaba muy relacionado con las personas en su nuevo hogar por lo cual estaba deprimido, extrañaba a su familia y mas aun que un familiar suyo estaba desaparecido ya un tiempo y eso lo preocupaba

Riki: Bueno ya llegamos, no tarde mucho asi que no creo que haya problemas (entra a la cocima y deja todo lo que compro menos las cosas del gato)

Bon: Oye riki en donde estabas?

Riki: Sali a hacer un mandado, me necesitaban?

Bon: No, no es eso, solo queria sea saber si... ( ve al gatito) aaahhh que monada es tuyo riki?

Riki: Te refieres al gato, si ahora soy su dueño

Bon: Que lindo (intenta acariciarlo pero el gato le quiere arañar) vaya parece que no quiere que lo toque

Riki: Bueno debe tener desconfianza, por otro lado de que querias hablarme?

Bon: Asi emm si tienes tiempo puedes venir conmigo y deysi ya que pronto algunos de nosotros tendremos descanso queriamos aprovechar para hablar contigo

Riki: Me parece bien, en cuanto tiempo sera eso?

Bon: Alrededor de 10 minutos, entonces si estaras con nosotras?

Riki: Claro

Bon: Ok nos vemos despues

Riki: Claro, como ustedes deseen

Ya habiendo dejado todo claro y a que horas se verian riki acomodo sus cosas y se fue con jazmin para ver como le iba

Riki: Bueno esta es la parte central de la pizzeria, noe termino de convencer que apesar de ser igual al juego esta esas grande y con mas cosas

Jazmin: Mucho gracias por venir a FREEDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZA esperamos que regrese pronto

[disculpa si no pongo bien el titulo de la pizzeria]

Señora: Muchas gracias, vamonos niños su hermano ya va a salir de escuela y debemos ir por el

Jazmin: O casi se me olvida la hora debo de traer a mi niña, que bueno que mi descanso es a esa hora ya podre or sin preocupaciones, (ve a riki) hola como te va?

Riki: Eso deberia preguntartelo yo a ti, parece que estas de muy buen humor

Jazmin: Si, tengo trabajo, puedo ver a mi niña, y no tendre que estar en la calle a altas horas de la noche como no voy a estar feliz encontre un buen trabajo que me permite estar mas tranquila y todo gracias a ti, a por cierto dejan meter animales aqui?

Riki: Siempre y cuando no sean muy grandes y no sean desastrosos

Jazmin: Ok, bueno me retiro ire por mi hija, o disculpa me buscabas por algo verdad?

Riki: Jejeje si queria ver como te iba pero no me debo preocupar estas muy bien instalada aqui

Jazmin: Oh gracias bueno, que lindo de tu parte que me trates asi

Riki: No te preocupes despues de todo ahora somos compañeros, bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo nos vemos despues

Jazmin: Adios nos vemos luego (pensando) ojala hubiera mas gente asi en el mundo, que te extienda la mano y no te cierre las puertas por ser madre soltera

Despues de eso riki se dirigio de nuevo a la zona en donde se encontraba puppet pero al acercarce de nuevo pudo sentir una presencia, no la siniestra si no una que ya conocia, al llegar se pudo percatar que la chica llamada puppet estaba comenzando a hacer sus acto

Al principio a riki le llamo la atencion pues sus trucos eran algo simples pero muy divertidos, al final del show la chica le pidio a los presentes que cerraran sus ojos estos obedecieron pero a riki le gano la curiosidad y no lo hizo, lo que no esperaba es que con tan solo hacer un ademan la chica hizo aparecer unos regalos, despues pidio que todos abrieran sus ojos y tomaran un regalo asi eran sus shows pero no esperaba a alguien

Riki: (aplaudiendo) vaya no sabia que pudieras hacer eso, (serio) mas si la energia que despides es la splendorman

Puppet: Oooh hola (feliz) cumpliste tu palabra... Espera que acabas de decir? (sorprendida)

Riki: Entonces por tu reaccion acerte, no te preocupes te dire por que lo conozco si tu me dices como obtuviste tus habilidades

Puppet: Tu primero

Riki: Ok, conozco a este ser por que antes era un soldado experimental y en medio de un ejercicio nos encontramos con el, no te preocupes se que es bueno

Puppet: (sorprendida) vaya no rechistaste, bueno eso que me dijiste tiene algo de cierto el me dijo algo parecido, (triste) veras cuando apenas yo era una niña junto con mis amigos fuimos asesinados, antes de que eso pasara todos fuimos visitados por el y nos dijo que lo siguieramos, claro que como nos habian educado antes no nos comfiabamos de extraños asi que lo ignoramos, debimos haberle hecho caso ya que un hombre nos condujo a una trampa y uno por uno nos fue matando, en mi lecho de muerte aparecio frente ami solo que en vez de mostrar su cara feliz de siempre esta tenia una de gran tristeza y lagrimas, asi que nos dio una segunda oportunidad ye dio habilidades magicas, bueno algo asi fue mi historia

Riki: Disculpa no pense que eso hubiera pasado, muchas gracias puppet

Puppet: Marie, llamame marie cuando estemos solos o con mis amigos

Riki: Esta bien, (viendo su reloj) o disculpa tengo un asunto que hacer ademas de mi descanso

Marie: No te preocupes entiendo ademas todavia tengo trabajo nos vemos ah y lindo gatito es muy monl

Riki: Gracias, nos vemos

Despues de esta platica riki se sentia raro, por alguna razon lo que estaba viviendo era muy extraño, o tal vez por eso lo mandaron a esta ciudad eso lo tenia confundido, asi que decidio no hacer caso y prefirio ir con sus amigas en sus mesas

Bon: Hola, que bueno que llegaste

Deysi: Tenemos algo que hablar

Riki: Que pasa?

Deysi: Bueno en primera hoy en la noche solo estaras con bon y puppet ya que los demas estaremos vigilando otros lugares fuera del establecimiento por lo que solo estaran ustedes 3

Riki: Ok, y que era lo otro?

Bon: A pues como nos hablaste antes de que cazabas extrañas criaturas, tuviste algun entrenamiento antes o trabajabas en otra cosa similar

Deysi: Bon no preguntes eso

Riki: (pensando) mejor no le cubro nada ya que marie me dijo algo personal a mi parecer (hablando) no te preocupes, si ahora los estoy "cazando" pero antes era un miembro de una organizacion contenedora de otro tipo de criaturas, esta organizacion es conocida como S.C.P

Bon: (le brillaban los ojos) como el juego verdad

Deysi: Ese juego raro tuyo, crei que era mentira

Riki: Y que yo crei que ustedes eran de mentira

Ambas: Touche

Riki: Pero en teoria si... Por que crees que salio ese juego, informacion escapo de las instalaciones, y bueno alguien se beneficio por ello

Bon: Buenl esa eran mis dudas, almorzemos ahora

Riki: (con una gota de sudor) vaya, bueno provecho

Deysi: (pensando) riki es alguien misterioso, me gustaria conocer mas de el y su gato?

El tiempo paso y pronto llego la noche, como habian dicho solo estaban bon y marie quien no sabia que riki tambien era el guardia nocturno, la noche estaba pasando bien y gracias a que solo estaban bon y riki ellos se dispusieron a ver anime o alguna otra noticia... Hasta que se acordaron de algo o mas bien dicho de alguien

Ambos: Puppet!

Eran cerca de las 3:30, la caja estaba abierta se escuchaba cierto sonido de caja musical cada vezas cerca

Riki: Bon vete de aqui, si ella te ve pensara que me estaban ayudando y se enojara

Bon: Esta bien pero escondete bajo la mesa o corre, disculpa por mi culpa te pueden despedir

?: No sera necesario

Ambos: !

Marie: (saliendo de las sombras) bon no se por que no confiaron en mi antes pude ayudarles a guardar el secreto

Bon: Enserio? Crei que te opondrias

Marie: Tal vez pero luego lo conoci a el (miraba a riki)

Riki: Ohhh, gracias no crei q... (fue interrumpido)

Bon: No (abrazaba a riki) puedo creer que te enamoraras tan rapido?

Marie: (sorprendida) queeeee no es eso si no... (no terminl de hablar ya que riki salio disparado)

Riki: (corriendo fuera de la pizzeria) otra vez esa sensacion esta vez vere quien es

Riki siguio su ruta hasta internarse en lo mas profundo del bosque

Riki: Hasta aqui llega la energia, (gritando) sal de donde estes o te hare salir a la fuerza

Nadie hacia caso al grito de riki hasta que ramas comenzaron a crujir furtemente y rodeandolo aparecieron unos seres parecidos a perros gigantescos muy grotescos

Riki: Segun mi experiencia se que no es "smile dog" ademas que es un virus pero no tengo informes de seres como ellos (comenzo a crear su guadaña y un latigo a partir del simbionte) sean lo que sean los acabare aqui y ahora si no piensan retroceder a atacarme

Al acabar de decir esto esos extraños seres comenzaron a correr hacia riki, el sin embargo esquivaba y atacaba a quien tenia al alcanze lo bueno es que podia hacer contacto contra sus atacantes, lo malo es que no paraban de llegar y en dos ataques lograron lastimar a riki en sus piernas y cadera

Riki: Rayos creo que tengo que adaptarme o incinerarlo

Estaba a punto de crear un lanzallamas pero en ese instante un agujero se creo del cielo y de este un ser extraño cayo, pero al momento de aparecer este ser esos extraños perros salieron despavoridos, como si un enorme, peligroso y potencial depredador hubiera llegado

Riki: (acercandose armado) Ahora que llego

Al llegar pudo ver un crater y dentro de este reconocio a una persona

Riki: (sorprendido) no puede ser, (feliz) carlos eres tu...

 _ **Lamento la demora pero tengo problemas y asuntos personales que atender, pero seguire subiendo los caps**_

 _ **Y mas que nada agradezco a DIKR por tu apoyo al crear los caps muchas gracias amigo eres grande**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5: llegan los refuerzos

 **CAP HECHO EN COLABORACION DE DIKR GRAN AMIGO Y SEGUIDOR**

En las afueras de la ciudad, después de un encuentro con criaturas extrañas (parecidos a perros endemoniados, enemigos de Rake) y la sorpresiva aparición del primo de riki... Carlos atraves de un extraños agujero y acompañado de pequeñas criaturas parecidas a cachorros, un extraño ente hace su aparicion, casi de la misma forma que el primo de riki (osea carlos aparece inconciente) ya que este ser parece tener controlada esta habilidad y posee una aura misteriosa... Tal vez similar a algunos creepys... este ser traía una capucha

Riki que para nada estaba relajado se sorprendio ante su repentina aparicion, pero mas que nada por sus intenciones ya que este ser hablaba tranquilo... Muy tranquilo

Ente: (pensando) a ver donde termine esta vez(hablando)oh hola y tu eres ,no te habia visto por aqui?

Riki: (jadeando) y tu... Quien... Eres... Q... Que... Es lo... Que quieres

Ente: (pensando)pobre este tipo si se ve que sufre(hablando)de que hablas y por que estas herido, espera esas mordidas las conozco, son de los sabuesos de zalgo,

Riki: (ya habiendo recuperado el aliento y a la vez sorprendido) Conoces a estas criaturas en la base apenas sabiamos que eran... Espera acabas de decir Zalgo?

Ente: que acaso no los conoces provienen de otra dimension, por la herida o situacion diria que te encontraste con los pequeños, verdad? son peligrosos , agradece que no te encontraste con los perseguidores, esos llegan de una forma u otra hasta ti

Riki: (serio) esta bien... Lo que menos deseo en estos momento es empeorar la situacion

Riki ve a carlos y se fija con detenimiento que las criaturas que vienen con su primo no se separan de el, como si le tuvieran cierto cariño, pero mas que eso se fija en la situacion de su primo ya que este presenta graves quemaduras y algunos moretones

Riki: Pero que son estas criaturas, parecen crias por su tamaño, espero que sus padre no hallan causado esto o tendre algo que hacer con ellas

Riki se acercaba para poder tomar a una de las pequeñas criaturas pero en ese preciso momento su primo carlos se levanto subitamente

Carlos: (desorientado) deja... Deja... A mis pequeñas... (tomando una de las manos de riki)

Riki: (sorprendido) pero que demonios... Carlos soy yo riki (pensando) rayos desde cuando carlos tiene esta fuerza

Riki sube su mirada para poder hablar e intentar razomar con su primo pero se sorprende al encontrar que la mirada de este era como la de un animal rasgada como si se tratase del fiero ojo de los depredadores, con las pupilas de color miel casi llegando al dorado y el resto negro dando un aspecto aterrador

Carlos: ente:(pensando) carlos, este tipo me suena, ya recorde era este tipo el que estuvo viajando por el multiverso(hablando)na no te preocupes mucho este tipo es mas duro de lo que parece, no sabes por lo que ha pasado este licantropo y esos son pokemones creo (aun desorientado) riki?... (escupe sangre y vuelve a caer al suelo)

Riki: Lo conoces... Espera acabas de decir licantropo? (pensando) no puede ser entonces estas criaturas son sus hijas, no... De ser asi tendrian mucho mas parentesco a el y... (Sorprendido por lo que ve) sus heridas estan sanando... A que va todo esto?

Ente: no te diste cuenta? y perdonen es que me confundi un poco ,creo que una es un zorua y las demas digimon, no lo conoces verdad

Riki: (pensando) creo que me quieren ver la cara... Pero tiene razon si conozco a la que parece ser mas grande (hablando) ok te creere pero dime de donde conoces a mi primo, que le sucedio y que es eso de los multiversos

Ente: perdon, solo que por mi oficio conosco muchas cosas de este tipo, sino como crees que tienes a una pokemon y a digimons en el mismo lugar y a lo que le sucedio ,no lo se ,ademas que no lees comics o si ,te recomiendo dragon ball multiverse creo que con eso comprenderas un poco, y por cierto por que ocultas a un simbionte?

Riki: también sabe de mi… ok eso te da mucha credibilidad

Ente: y respecto a lo del lugar seguro, no los llevaras contigo? se nota que lo conoces verdad riki

Por el momento tanto riki y compañia se alejaban de aquel lugar, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que un ser extraño con 4 extremidades los vigilaba, este ser era muy alto y su rostro parecia asemejarse al de una craneo de un caballo sin embargo este ser solo quedo observando a lo lejos, al parecer no tenia planeado atacarlos... Por ahora

Despues de un tiempo aquel ente extraño, riki y su primo habian llegado a la pizzeria en donde una muy preocupada Marie y bon los esperaban en esta

Marie: (preocupada) riki que paso, por que de repente saliste corriendo sin decir nada (ve que riki no esta solo sino con un herido en su espalda) riki ahora si tienes que decirme que ocurrio

Bon: (suspirando de alivio) ves riki esta bien no le hagas preguntas de mas... Aunque sabes que esta prohibido introducir a personal no autorizado en la pizzeria a menos que sea por la integridad fisica de alguien o su seguridad (ve a las pequeñas criaturas) kyyaa pero que cosas tan lindas

Riki: Por favor ahora no bon tengo que llevar a mi primo a la oficina y ademas no vengo solo

Bon: (extrañada) viene alguien mas?

Ente:(calmado) si yo toy Bonnie y hola puppet

Marie: (decepcionada) crei que dijiste que no le dirias a nadie sobre nosotros riki, confie en ti

Bon: (tratando de sonar molesta) parece que los hombres no cumplen con su palabra despues de todo

Riki: (con una cara seria mientras atendia a carlos) chicas ahora no... No he dicho nada, este sujeto sabe muchas cosas, no se quien sea el pero... (se voltea para ver a los ojos al ente) ahora tiene que decirlo

Ente: esta bien, los conosco por las diferentes lineas del tiempo en los que los he visto y a uno que otro por viajar de mas(dice el ente señalando a carlos)mejor o quieren algo mas , ah ya se que tal mi nombre , es Iván a su servicio(dice mientras hace una reverencia)

FICHA TECNICA DE OC:

nombre:- ivan

apellido:- reyes

historia: explorador de dimensiones y mundos ,cada idea en particular crea un mundo o es una conexion a alguno ,pero todo tiene un comienzo ,soy del mundo core, centro u original si quieren llamarlo asi, este mundo era fragil por la propia realidad ,la cual era muy delgada la linea de fantasia y realidad , tecnologia con magia era la cumbre de sus progresos pero esa realidad dejo de existir en cuanto me di cuenta como funcionaba la mente humana ,creo que todo esta en mi mente ,solo es un pensamiento y la unica forma de despertar es morir, supongo que sigo en el sueño, pues no puedo morir aunque me gusta seguir soñando ,viaje atravez de diversos mundos ,dimensiones , lineas temporales y universos alternos y he aprendido que siempre existe la posibilidad , todo es posible , vamos a ver que me depara el futuro ,mis capacidades son la tele-transportacion y regeneracion, claro las habilidades que poseo como tele-transportacion he aprendido que solo era la base para crear dimensiones o atravesarlas para llegar a un lado ,creo que varios seres usan ese metodo pero no del modo adecuado, pues ellos viajan entre dimensiones cercanas donde el espacio es reducido y al salir es como caminar unos pasos alla y aqui son kilometros ,pero yo logro traspasar el espacio mismo si quiero llegar a un lugar voy a ahi,(imaginense a jumper de la pelicula)mejor hablemos de regeneracion.

esta habilidad me impide morir ya que el nivel avanzado en el que esta es capaz de regenerar hasta un 100% de mi cuerpo pero solo regenerar, ejemplo si soy cortado a la mitad o en cuadros entonces mi cuerpo tomara forma liquida y se juntara otra vez pero si es una extremidad o parte del cuerpo entonces solo se regenerara amenos que se una la parte, regeneracion tambien cambiara a mutacion o adaptabilidad en situaciones requeridas

(imaginense a un deadpool pero mas serio)

Riki: (calmado) bueno ivan... Gracias por ayudarme a traer a esas criaturas, aun no se por que carlos reacciono de esa manera al intentar tomar una de estas ¿digimon?... Y por otro lado a que te refieres a viajes, sabes por que mi primo es un licantropo

Bon: Disculpa... Ivan cierto... Queria saber, si no es mucha molestia decirnos donde estaban y por que no tienes ningun rasguño y riki si?

Marie: Disculpa lo que pasa es que ultimamente han llegado diferentes tipos de seres muy peligrosos y queriamos saber que fue esta vez, cuando riki se fue corriendo menciono algo sobre que la naturaleza de una energia desconocida era peligrosa y no tardaria mucho en llegar a la ciudad

Ivan: peligroso si soy ,pero soy neutral, no me hagas daño si no estas dispuesto a recibirlo, z lo supo cuando me poseo en una dimension,esa dimension se jodio de mas y que tu primo te lo explique, creeme sera mas creible de su parte

Bon: Es un alivio que los demas no esten aqui, si no tal vez se habria complicado un poco las cosas con tu llegada

Marie: Entonces eso me da a entender que eres nuestro amigo, pero podrias decirnos mas de ti aunque quien es z?

Bon: Espera a que te refieres con eso de su parte?

Poco a poco los presentes comenzaron a voltear ya que las pequeñas criaturas se dirigían a una dirección y mayor fue su respuesta al ver que el sujeto que riki habia traido estaba parado atras de ellos y de una forma algo complicada ya que este se recargaba un poco en la pared, esto espanto a todos, menos a ivan

Bon: (asustada) ma... Marie tu lo curaste con tu magia

Marie: (al igual que bon) para nada, no he hecho siquiera el intento

Bon: Eso significa... (empezo a alejarse) QUE ES UN ZOMBIE Y NOS QUIERE COMER VAMONOS MARIE... RIKI SALVANOS (se fue corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo)

ivan: no es un zombi, solo se recupero mas rapido(daniel se teletransporta enfrente de bon)repito no es un zombie , y que descortes el irte sin despedirte y si se sobre todos aqui ,si quieres te menciono a los demas como mangle , toy chica y hasta fredbear , aunque creo que le dicen golden

Bon: (ante la repentina aparicion de ivan casi se desmalla) entonces si sabes de nosotros, (ya pasandole el susto) lo siento, al estar cerca de riki no sabemos que mas puede pasar aqui, si con nosotros ya era mas que suficiente para que se asustaran algunas personas ahora con estos seres la poblacion no puede pegar las pestañas sin espantarse por cualquier sombra

Bon: Que acaso sabes todo lo que pasa en el mundo?

Marie: Bon mejor no preguntemos de mas si es que queremos estar cuerdas, no creo que la respuesta nos agrade

ivan:en eso tienes razon,mi mente tiende a funcionar a veces como si fuera la cuarta dimension,no preguntes por favor ¿o eso creo?

Carlos: Je... Aun diciendo ese tipo de cosas, (tomando en brazos a las pequeñas criaturas) no se, pero creo que necesitas una familia... Yo (bajando la cabeza) solo las tengo a ellas...

Ivan: todavia recuerdas a aquello verdad? si tuviera familia no durarian mucho, no crees?, tienes suerte no recuerdas lo que te conte cuando me preguntaste por mi familia

Riki: (preocupado) solo espero que la base no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que son capaces de si percibir energias extrañas como algunos seres que enfrente anteriormente

ivan: no creo, la verdad creo que te tienen bajo vigilancia constante, oye puppet no conoces a algun creepy o happypasta, noto que hay algunos a unos kilómetros

Marie: am solo a uno… pero no es malo

Riki: Saben ya se que se conocen con carlos pero cada vez que hablan me asustan

Bon: Si... Son paranormales

Marie: Yo me rindo, ademas en el mundo hay muchos secretos asi que no debo sorprenderme,

Carlos: Jejeje disculpen, es que hacia tiempo que no veia a ivan y por lo de que me dijiste antes, perdona en una pelea que tuve perdi gran parte de mis recuerdos, tengo alguno que otro pero lo demas es confuso

ivan: osea que no recuerdas a as, o a los demás

carlos: si los recuerdo, pero gran parte de mis memorias de hace 4 años no y algunas recientes... bueno ese fue el resultado de pelear contra Venomyotismon

ivan: quien, espera cual fue el primer pokemon compañero que tuviste?

carlos: bueno una de las primera fue braixen, pero al poco tiempo evoluciono, y (sonrojado a mas no poder) rayos por que no pude olvidar eso, ahora por mi no se si algunas pokemon seran respetadas en su propio mundo, aunque era muy celosa…. Como las demás

ivan: gracias a dios carlos, si fuera otra creeme no habrias durado tanto y lo mismo con lo de la digimon

riki: disculpa carlos, pero acabas de mencionar a "as" el mismo "as" que yo conozco? y es enserio que me vigilan? porque?

ivan: si lo acabo de mencionar y si no me crees mira esto(se tele-transporta y trae al espia)ven se los dije, aunque no crees que es peligroso salir en este momento(dijo señalando al espia)

centinela 03: pero que demonios?... que ocurre aqui y quien eres tu? (señalando a ivan)

ivan :yo, depende, y tu quien eres he centinela

centinela 03: no hablare

ivan: habla o te arrojo con los proxys

riki: (se acerca al centinela y lo noquea) bueno es mejor que no sepa nada, ademas despues me dira por que me vigilaba... por otro lado... carlos eso explica que esas pequeñas te quieren mucho, eres su padre

marie: (codea a bon) mejor nos vamos creo que tiene mucho de que hablar

bon: si sera mejor que los veamos mañana (viendo a carlos) sera posible que nos podamos llevar a estas cositas hermosas para que duerman con nosotros?

carlos: si claro se los agradeceria mucho

al decir esto, las dos chicas se van y dejan solamente a los muchachos

carlos: sabes ivan, hay cosas que lamentablemente recuerdo y una de esas estan ligadas a esa digimon, crei que tendria un futuro pero, al menos me abrio los ojos, lo de las pequeñas pz no soy su padre biologico, pero las quiero mucho ellas son mi unica familia por el momento

ivan: gracias riki, y carlos , se nota que amas a tu familia quieren que revise el area por si hay creepypastas?

Riki: No creo que sea necesario, gracias al simbionte puedo percibir si se acercan o hay enemigos cerca, de todos modos gracias

ivan: bueno si asi lo prefieres, aunque no creo que percibas a la familia slender o si, ellos viajan entre dimensiones muy cercanas

Riki: O eso no es un problema ya que la primera vez que tuvimos un escuentro con splendorman podemos detectar su espcetro de energia, él es bueno, nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones en la base

ivan: no quiero ser grosero pero no jodas es enserio, y yo que temia que me volvieran atrapar por lo que le hice a slender

Riki: Bueno eso ya es diferente, slender y splendor, son polos opuesto, ademas hay mas slenders creados en laboratorios y son mas agresivos pero mas débiles

ivan: entonces quien fue a quien le abri los ojos con el cuchillo de Jeff

Riki: Tal vez sea algunos de los slendermans, pero ten cuidado a veces se pueden encontrar criaturas extrañas, como tu... Comprenderas verdad

ivan: me ofendes riki al llamarme criatura sabes,soy mas de crear y guardar apariencias,pero tengo mi sentido común

Carlos: Jeje, si en ese aspecto el tiene razon, (sentandome en los comedores) aunque creo que debo entrar en esa clasificacion ya que no soy un humano, segun MedievalDukemon tanto gustavo y yo ahora somos una nueva especie, una nueva raza que puede competir con los mas grandes digimon megas y cada vez que me transformo mis habilidades aumentan

Riki: Transformar, a que te refieres?

Carlos: A esto

En esos intantes carlos cambio de aspecto haciendo que sus uñas se convirtieran en grandes garras y estas se complememtaran con unas grandes orejas y cola

Riki: (impresionado) o vaya eso no se ve todos los dias

Carlos: Y eso no es todo

Nuevamente carlos sufrio cambios y estos fueron mas grandes ya que sus manos se volvieron como las de un gran animal hasta los codos, al igual que sus piernas que tuvieron un cambio similar a las de unas potentes patas hasta sus rodillas, ademas de un gran incremento de su cabello, simulando transformarse en ssj 3 o el mismo peinado que Madara Uchiha, para resumirlo se veia como un zoroark solamente que mas humano y mucho mas grande

Carlos: Y tengo variantes de esta transformacion en este modo nadie, nisiquiera goku y vegeta pudieron detectar energia solo wiss ughhh (cayendose) demonios creo que mi cuerpo esta muy lastimado no puedo mantener esta transformacion mucho tiempo

ivan: oye por que no le muestras el modo que usaste cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, aunque por que te pareces a un zoroark

Riki: Hay otro modo?

Carlos: No ese fue mas que un modo, fue casi llegando a una transformacion completa, segun gustavo, entramos en un modo de frenesi, hay casos en que los lobos se excitan, o se sienten amenazados asi que atacan en ese estado solo importa atacar, matar, descuartizar al enemigo, aunque una ventaja es que en ese estado no se siente dolor ya que se segrega un tipo de analgésico en nuestro cuerpos, pero en ese modo somos muy peligrosos

ivan: carlos tiene razon, el no distingue de amigos o enemigos, incluso me atacaste carlos, si no fuera por que ya tengo el factor regenerativo de seguro me hubiera muerto en pedazos, mira(dijo sacando un cuchillo y se lo clava en el lado lateral de su cabeza)ven ,si no tuviera esto me habrian matado muchas mas cosas, es por eso que no estoy resentido contigo

ivan: yo lo llamo ,modo berserker, aguantas mas que un tanque eso hay que decir

Riki: Ya veo entonces que situacion te hizo llegar a eso?

Carlos: Vi muerte, destrucción eso me hizo recordar cuando perdi a mi hermano, simplemente no soporte eso y solo quería matar

Riki: Espero que no muestres ese lado tuyo aqui, por otro lado que tan fuertes son

Carlos: La verdad en mi estado normal, soy tan fuerte como cell cuando absorvio al androide 17 y la transformacion que viste have un momento supera a perfect cell pero mas debil que gohan ssj2, aunque en una ocasion entrene en la habitacion del tiempo y sobrepase por mucho esos poderes pero...

Riki: Que paso?

Carlos: Como recien adquiri esos poderes me senti muy bien, pero despues casi saliendo de la dimension de dragon ball vinimos a esta pero como gustavo y yo no tuvimos cuidado, olvidamos uma advertencia de MedievalDukemon y esa era que cada dimension tiene su logica, lo que paso fue que al momento de regresar mi cuerpo y el de gustavo nos comenzo a doler creiamos que explotariamos como espopovich, por suerte MedievalDukemon nos ayudo con eso lo malo es que perdimos ese nivel de poder, aunque por el lado bueno con el paso del tiempo volveremos a tener ese nivel

Riki: (pensando) no me imagino cuanta energia debio ser para sentir que iba a explotar (hablando) y tu ivan?

ivan: eso depende de cual habilidad use, aunque mira practicamente soy inmortal y puedo estar en cualquier parte(dijo sacandose el cuchillo de la cabeza)auch, sigue doliendo, para la proxima no lo hago

Riki: Sabes me recuerdas a alguien, solo que a los dos les gusta lastimarse... Creo?, o por cierto carlos dijiste que en ese modo no se puede sentir tu energia, dime hay alguna en la cual si se sienta

ivan: si quieres te explico despues, aunque tengo hambre, y ustedes?

Carlos: Bueno, si existe otra esta ya la adquirí por viajar constantemente

Riki: Asi cual es la puedes mostrar?

Carlos: Ahora no, me siento mareado, tal vez mañana ya que tendre mas energia recuperada, pero para no dejarte con la duda es como la transformacion de un ssj solo que mi cabello es plateado y mis ojos se vuelven rojos

Riki: bueno en realidad me gustaria ver esa

Carlos: Si el estar viajando me afecto mucho, de hecho si tengo mi cola (osea la de lobo) y observo la luna me transformo en un lobo gigantesco que destruye a diestra y siniestra, me habian dicho que talvez haya accionado algo y que no me arriesgara a mirar la luna aun sin cola ya que puedo transformarme en la variante que todos conocemos, bueno eso a menos que salga en luna llena sin los lentes especiales que nos dio MedievalDukemon

Carlos: Si de hecho... (gran ruido de tripas) eso no fue lo unico que mi cuerpo adapto jejeje (apenado) necesito comer mucho por mi metabolismo

Riki: Okey (pensando) no se por que creo que este dia y los que siguen me seran dificiles con estos dos

ivan: vaya , te pierdo el rastro por un tiempo y mira en lo que te haz convertido, lo digo sin ganas de ofender, y riki a mi no me gusta lastimarme, es solo que uno le pierde o se acostumbra a estas sensaciones,oye carlos eres como los saiyayin, no me habia enterado, aunque si sabia que habias pasado por ahi , me asombra que tambien tengas la capacidad de adaptarte

Carlos: Si de hecho creo que inconcientemente y por proteger a mis pequeñas apareci aqui cuando estaba apunto de morir en un gran pozo de lava, mi cuerpo se adapta y algunas lo hace sin querer aunque me lleve tiempo podre dominar esta tecnica, lo que ya domino a la perfeccion es la velocidad, al moverme todo se pone tan lento que parece que todo se quedara quieto claro que en una dimension como dragon ball eso no funcioa ya que ellos igualmente pueden moverse y la otra que domino es el OMEGA BLASTER de broly y otros guerreros

ivan: vaya y yo que me paresco a mi personaje de dragon ball xenoverse y tu ya dominas esas habilidades me impresionas, aunque puedes combinar esas habilidades sabes, ejemplo la mini genkidama con el omega blaster y el big bang kamehameha,haces un desmadre con esas 4,si quieres algun dia te muestro un ejemplo , eso si le parto la madre a demigra y a puño limpio

Riki: Si mejor, lo hagamos

Carlos: Que bien... Oh y algo que olvide... Riki me das posada es que no tengo a donde ir (hablaba apenado)

Riki: Vaya la conversacion ya tomo un rumbo diferente (hablaba mientras se dirigia a la cocina) disculpen que es lo que desean comer... Y carlos por lo que me dices tu te adaptas a las tecnicas que ves no es asi? Dime en realidad te enfrentaste a broly?

Carlos: Dame unas 10 hamburgesas... Si no es mucho pedir y unas papas, y por lo de broly (serio) si luche con el... Mejor dicho trapeo el piso conmigo… crei que los fans tenían razón de que broly era un personaje sobrevalorado, aprendí por las malas que no es asi

ivan: y de paso a mi una pizza,y yo trapee el piso con el y eso que estaba poseido broly con el poder de demigra, creo que fue en otra linea del tiempo

Carlos: Bueno tal vez eso paso por que MedievalDukemon me explico que el enemigo que enfrentamos estaba muy cerca de entrar al modo ssjgssj, habia mencionado que ese broly habia recibido el poder de otros saijans cuando apenas eran unos bebes, me explico que al ser bebes sus corazones son puros ya que no diferencian el bien del mal, si no fuera por la ayuda de la androide 18 y de la version femenina de broly themis no la hubiera contado

ivan: es enserio ,esto no me lo creo, pero que apariencia tenia ese broly,

Carlos: Bueno ese broly tenia el cabello mas azul que dorado, nosotros aprovechamos cuando por unos breves momentos bajo la guardia y con mi transformacion fuerte por el momento pude acercarme sin que me detectara

ivan:no me suena esa version, ya me dan ganas de pelear,

Riki: (ya con la comida) aqui tienen espero y la disfruten, y bueno sabes si existe eso de las lineas temporales creo que todo es posible no creen?

Carlos: Claro, incluso vi a mi doopelganger, era una chica y ya estaba embarazada, coincidentemente de un renamon macho (sonrojado)

Riki: What? (pensando) necesito ir al psicólogo

ivan: me pase como unos 180 años acumulados buscando a mis doppelgangers y nada , solo una que otra version mia , y solo encontre a 2 , es el colmo la verdad

Carlos: Tal vez, talvez no, todo puede pasar

Riki: Ok eso ya me asusto mejor no hablemos del tema... Por cierto carlos creo que ya se como arreglar tu problema

Carlos: A si?

Riki: Se el guardia de seguridad de la nueva sucursal, ya esta a nada de abrir y se necesita personal, con ello puede quedarte en ella y como estaras ahi podrias dejar a tus pequeñas a mi cuidado y nadie se daria cuenta

Carlos: Me parece bien, y tu ivan? Que vas a hacer ahora?

ivan: no lo se , vere si ocupas un compañero, tengo mi propia dimension y todo pero , no me siento comodo ahi, que version crees que te encuentres alli, nada mas digo, conoci a un tipo que tenia que aguantar a 36 animatronicos de toda la franquicia, que dices ? yo creo que ocuparas ayuda para no destrosar o quemar el lugar

Carlos: Mmm creo que si ademas si estamos juntos podemos ayudar a riki con el problema de los creepys

Riki: Bueno en total hay dos puestos uno el que esta cercano a la pizzeria y es el de convenciones el cual cuenta casi con los mismos servicios que el nuestro, creo que tienes que cuidar las versiones anime de los animatronicos de aqui, mientras que el otro, es en la misma sucursal pero mas alejado en ese caso debes de vigilar a animatronicos de la seccion hentai y uno que otro de mangas (si no aparece la palabra y queda en h es por la descripción de la historia pero creo que ya se imaginan que significa)

ivan: no se por que tengo el extraño presentimiento que la pasare muy mal, puedo esconderme no vaya ser que me metan en un traje , creeme no es bonito eso ademas soy bueno en eso y tambien el asustar ,puedo provocar mas miedo a ellas que tu broma estilo pigsaw

Riki: Aver dejame ver (lee un folleto) aqui dice que el guardia de las versiones anime de los animatronics devera (riendose) jajaja pomerse unas bragas/panties para evitar que reconozcan su rostro

Carlos: Aaahhhh... Bueno todo sea por un techo para mis pequeñas angelitas

Riki: Y el de los animatronicos de manga/hentai, o vaya parece que aqui solo vasta con que te quedes inmovil y simules ser un animatronic o maniqui, por otro lado hay animatronicos que sabran reconocerte por sensores de calor en esta deberas enfriar el cuarto de vigilancia, no se por que pero presiento que esto se refiere a las animatronicas hentai, creo que no soportan el frio, que dices ivan?

ivan:no hay problema si se trata de imitar ,y no te preocupes que a menos que sean temperaturas de -40 grados estare bien, mira como me quedo como estatua(dijo tomando apariencia de piedra)

Riki: Ok bueno si las asutas tambien puede servir, bueno mañana hablo con el sf para saber si les da los puestos, bueno creo que eso seria todo nos vemos mañana


	6. El enemigo en casa (parte 1)

Pasada la noche riki y compañia se acomodaban para el turno de dia, mas aun para riki ya que al no saber con certeza cuando abriran la nueva sucursal... Pero tambien saber el contenido de una pequeña bolsa que venia junto con su primo el cual se quedo en la pizzeria

Riki: Esto es parecido a una cangurera para hombre, tal vez no sea apropiado que bea su contenido si carlos no esta aqui (entra a la pizzeria)... Pero que...

Riki se quedo sin habla al ver como la pizzeria estaba reluciente y acomodado segun los requisitos de cada area de trabajo

Carlos: Bueno creo que eso era todo (decia mientras salia de la cocina) oh buenos dias riki como estas

Riki: (sorprendido) como hiciste para dekar todo en su lugar?... Ah si buenos dias

Carlos: No fue dificil ya que las instrucciones estan a lado de cada estacion de trabajo ademas es una forma de agradecimiento por dejarme aqui con mis niñas

ivan:hola como les va(sonriendo)

Riki: Ami bien gracias

Carlos: Igualmente... Oye no te vi en la noche adonde fuiste?

ivan:estaba ocupado con pinkie pie...¿por?

Carlos: Pinkie pie... No se por que pero creo que... (mira a los dos) estaba hablando en voz alta?

Riki: Si... No me digas que tambien estuviste en ese lugar o si... Como se llamaba... Equestria no?

Carlos: No se pero si me resulta muy familiar

ivan:que tenia que visitar a 2 amigas,curiosamente son las mismas personas...para que quede claro fue la original y la creepypasta,me tenia que disculpar por daniel

Riki: Ok?... Espera... Dijiste creepy, no vendra aqui o si?

ivan:no te preocupes,ya nos perdono a mi y a daniel...despues de todo daniel le rompio la "mente" por asi decirlo y no nos va a hacer nada a mi ni a daniel ,y no te preocupes por ella

ivan: a jeff le paso la esquizofrenia...ni yo se como es eso posible

Riki: Ok entre menos mejor

Carlos: Mmmm hay algo raro...

Riki: Que cosa

Carlos: Siento presencias mas fuertes que un simple ser humano pero no se perciben hostiles... Vienen para aca

Justo en ese momento aparecen los "empleados"

Riki: (pensando) oohhh vaya el puede sentir la energia de las personas ademas dijo que son mas fuertes eso me da a entender que tanto bon y deysi no mentian al decir eso aquella vez (hablando) asi ellos son los empleados

Carlos: Ahh ok…. son fuertes pero mas la chica "emo" y el rarito de amarillo

ivan:que personas mas raras...sin ofender

Riki: No lo creas, a los que conozco son buena gente, eso si no se como sean los demás

ivan:pero ellos que...digo no hablan mucho que digamos

Riki: Bueno, la chica emo como tu dijiste es marie la viste ayer pero aun no conozco a el otro

Carlos: Bueno creo que sera mejor que nos presentemos

Todos se acercan al grupo

Bon: Gracias riki, por levantar mi area de trabajo

Deysi: Si no debiste molestarte. (ve a carlos) quien es el?

Riki: Bueno veran

Carlos: Mi nombre es carlos y soy primo de riki es un gusto conocerlas

Bon: (pensando) bueno yo ya te conoci ayer... Chico raro

Riki: Ademas el aseo todo el lugar

ivan: y por mi que lo dejo impecable… ¿alguien sabe donde esta golden?

Marie: (llegando) el ya se fue a su area de trabajo por cierto gracias a ambos

ivan:gracias marie, oigan chicos me tengo que ir rapido a una reunion(dijo desapareciendo)

ivan aparecio en un bosque de apariencia siniestra y a varios metros se observa una casa de color marron

ivan:enserio los creepys son tan predecibles

¿?:que decias ivan

ivan se da la media vuelta y ve a una pony rosada junto a un chico alto de sudadera blanca manchada

ivan:dije que tipicos son,digo nada mas miren en donde nos encontramos ahora(dice señalando el ambiente) no pudieron escoger algo mas original

pinkie:no es nuestra culpa que slenderman haya elegido este lugar

jeff:oye daniel por que te pareces ami?

ivan:soy ivan no daniel y eso que haces tu por aqui...crei que estabas en el cine con nina

jeff:¿y tu como sabes eso?(sorprendido)

ivan:tu bien sabes la respuesta...por cierto daniel ya sabe su edad...

jeff:asi y cual es?

ivan:resulta que una semana en aquella realidad era el equivalente a 50 años y mi especie dura como minimo 7 semanas ...pero hay algunos que duran hasta las 10 semanas

jeff:me lo vas a dec(es interrumpido por pinkie)

pinkie:no me ignoren que estoy parada junto a ustedes(molesta)

ivan:no te ignoramos,solo que no hablaste o preguntaste nada

pinkie:ok(alegre)

ivan:sabes me das mas miedo cuando estas alegre(mirando a pinkie)

jeff:pero ya dinos

ivan:ok ok no tienes por que comportarte asi ...es...274 años,feliz

como sea diganle a los demas que no causen tantos problemas ,acabaran causando mas desastres que los scp en la fuga de enero

jeff:oye tu me habias contado que eras un scp hace tiempo

ivan:lo soy,fue mi culpa que se escaparan algunos...pero lo bueno es que me hice amigo del doctor plaga,conoci a una chica llamada scarlett y es bastante amable,(sonriendo)lastima que le tuve que mentir...me hice pasar por daniel pero era por que me dieron anmesicos antes y solo me acorde de su nombre

jeff: ¿ok?

pinkie:sabes podriamos hacer una fiesta como la del viernes 13 del año pasado

jeff:si fue muy divertida la verdad...bastante entretenido

ivan:si lo fue...creyeron ellos que venia jason voorhes y vinieron los creepypasta,oigan me harian un favor

jeff y pinkie:¿de que trata?

ivan:solo no maten a unos amigos mios ok,se llaman riki y carlos...si hay otro yo les digo ok

jeff y pinkie:(suspiro)ok ¿pero y la reunion?

ivan:digan que me llevo un sabueso de z...los seekers para aclarar ok

jeff y pinkie:ok

ivan:pero que demonios comieron que hasta hablan sincronizados

jeff:no lo se yo me almorce una hamburguesa y cene una pizza con nina

pinkie:yo unos muffins

los demas la miran

pinkie:¿que?(arquendo una ceja)

ivan:(rapidamente)nada nada...es solo que recuerdo aquella vez que me invitaste

pinkie:si todavia me acuerdo...¿dime te gustaron?

ivan:te dire que no estaban malos pero como los hiciste ligeros

pinkie:eso es un secreto(risilla)

ivan:bueno adios chicos...nos vemos despues

jeff y pinkie:adios

se despidieron y ivan volvio teletransportandose a la pizzeria ,en la sala de juegos y un niño lo ve y se impresiona

niño:guau como hiciste eso

ivan:un gran mago nunca revela sus secretos,o si no como crees que marie es tan buena con los regalos...quien sabe tal vez ella tenga muchos secretos(sonriendo ligeramente) adios

niño:adios

ivan saliendo de la sala de juegos y va al baño a teletransportarse desde ahi hasta un departamento a unos cientos de metros de la departamento estaba decorado con fotos de el con creepypasta,seres mitologicos,y tanterias llenas de albumes y libros y una despensa llena de comida,dulces,bebidas,raciones militares de diferentes paises, va a su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama

ivan:hogar dulce hogar

Riki: Aaamm a donde se fue?

Carlos: No se pero no te preocupes el siempre es asi

Riki: Bueno eso me lo esperaba (serio) como esta el espia?

Carlos: Se durmio toda la noche, ve esta en el sotano

Riki: Ok (se dirije al sotano) despierta tienes mucho de que hablar

Centinela 03: Ohh tu eres, riki, bueno las cosas se apresuraron mucho pero creo que ambos sabemos que quieres no

Riki: Depende, dime por que me estabas vigilando

Centinela 03: Facil queriamos saber si estabas siguiendo las reglas y no decias nada a nadie

Riki: (pensando) sabra que dije algo a las chicas?

Centinela 03: Pero en el tiempo que estuve observandote no dijiste nada... O si

Riki: No para nada, si sabes eso ya puedes irte no...

Centinela 03: Bueno en realidad hay algo mas, veras queriamos saber como era tu desempeño en el campo pero no tuve oportunidad de verte en accion ademas me distraje siguiendo una extraño flujo de energia

Riki: (pensando) esos raros seres

Centinela 03: Ademas es sobre tu tiempo de vida

Riki: (indiferente) bueno si vas a decir algo que ya todos sabemos mejor ahorrate las palabras

Centinela 03: No de hecho tienes que escucharme, veras antes se estimaba que el tiempo de vida era reducido por los componentes que cambio el proyecto en ti, pero despues supimos la verdad...

Riki: (interesado) que verdad?

Centinela 03: Supimos que el tiempo de vida era corto por los mismos creepys

Riki: Eso que tiene que ver

Centinela 03: Pues el experimento produjo una extraña onda o señal que atrae a los creepys a las personas que tuvieron exito en el experimento... En otras palabras el que los creepys mataran a tus compañeros se debio a eso la señal los atrajo hacia ellos

Riki:...

Centinela 03: Que pasa?

Riki: (furioso) malditos malnacidos por su culpa personas buenas han muerto, se aprovecharon de su condicion para experimentar con ellas, (apareciendo una gran hoja afilada de su brazo) dime una razon por la cual no deba acabar contigo en este instante

Centinela 03: Bueno si estuviera en tu lugar haria lo mismo, pero hay algo que aun no te he dicho, si ya se que su esperanza de vida se redujo por ser un farol para los creepys pero entiende nosotros no sabiams la razon, ademas quienes supuestamente murieron estan fuera de peligro logramos salvarlas claro que para ello tuvimos que hacer mucho ya que algunas estaban muy graves y no tenian partes de su cuerpo pero pronto ser reuniran, una sola pista, tiene que ver con la inauguracion de la nueva pizzería

Riki: mas te vale que no sea una mentira o te hare sufrir de una manera tan horrible que nose comparara a todo aquello que hayas vivido

Centinela 03: ok… (pensando) este chico seria capaz? Bueno tal vez aunque no debo tener miedo ya que lo que he dicho es verdad

Riki: (tranquilo) bueno te sacare de aquí mas tarde tengo que trabajar además no me conviene que te envíen a buscar ya que podrían alarmar a los empleados (pensando) además….. no puedo matar a otra persona

Ya en la parte superior de la pizzería riki observaba una escena singular

Carlos: ya te dije que no son mascotas, tal vez no sea de su especie pero las quiero mucho, junto con riki

Bon: sabes….. asi como te expresas pareces que te gustan los hombres, además que tiene que se queden en nuestros cuartos, las pequeñitas están durmiendo

Carlos: mmmm bueno creo que tienes un buen punto, y además si las tuviera aquí no tendría un lugar para cuidarlas y que no se vistas por las personas

Bon: ya vez verdad que tengo razón bueno me despido tengo que ir a trabajar

Carlos: ok…. (ve a riki) ah ya terminaste de hablar con el cierto?

Riki: si de hecho me sirvió de mucho, bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar te veo después

Carlos: espera (se acerca a riki) mmmm hueles a gato… no creo que hay mas no te paso nada extraño en estos dias

Riki: no… bueno ayer me encontré a un gato herido y a los seres con los que pelee ayer solo eso…. Aunque hoy en la mañana me fije que mi departamento estaba recogido aunque no me acuerdo si yo lo hice

Carlos: bueno tal vez solo me imagine cosas, nos vemos después explorare la ciudad

Riki: ok solo no te perdas

Por otro lado…..

Susan: bb, tienes correo, oye no estas gastando mucho en videojuegos?

Bb: nah, además no salimos mucho del lugar asi que con esto lo compenso

Susan: malgastas tu tiempo… y tu dinero (se va con su mama)

Bb: bueno los probare en mi turno de noche

Mas tarde ese mismo dia…..

jasmin: bueno debo admitir que este trabajo me esta dando mucho tiempo libre y asi estoy mas tiempo con paula, bueno nos vemos mañana riki

riki: de hecho mañana es dia de descanso

jasmin: aahh bueno de todos modos cuídate

riki: igualmente, cuida a paula veré que dia de estos las visito

jasmin: bueno nos vemos

riki: ok ahora que el lugar esta mas vacio podre revisar que es lo que esta aquí, desde hace un rato siento que algo se metio aquí

bb: (triste) gaste gran parte de mis ahorros para que me dieran ese pack de juegos y ahora no encuentro a los demás y el único que sirvió tiene fallas, bueno no soy el único a casi todos se les perdio algo

riki: vamos no te pongas asi, dime cuanto fue lo que perdiste?

Bb: mas de 875.00 pesos

Riki: ¿Cuánto te pagan para que eso sean tus ahorros?

Bb: ¿porque preguntas?

Riki: amm nada olvídalo (toma su billetera) bueno ten esto es una garantía en caso de que no encuentres tus juegos, y ¿no será algún tipo de broma el que se estén perdiendo las cosas?

Bb: no me veas a mi porque yo también perdi mis cosas pero esto es mas de lo que que gaste

Riki: bueno como te dije es una garantía, si los encuentras me regresas el dinero y si no pues te lo quedas

Bb: gracias, sabes para ser un adulto no eres tacaño ni siquiera me regañaste por perder algo que me costo mucho

Riki: bueno en si hiciste una perdida grande pero mientras tenga solución no hay por que alarmarse

Bb: gracias riki….. prometo que no hare gastos innecesarios

Riki: bueno ve y busca tus juegos mientras yo tendre que hacer unas cosas

Bb: bueno, (se aleja) una cosa antes si llegas a ver al guardia nocturno dile que tenga cuidado según escuche de los demás hubo problemas en los alrededores asi que dile que tenga cuidado

Riki: ok gracias yo le digo

Mientras esta conversación el responsable de la desaparición de los objetos

¿?: asi que de ese muchacho proviene esta sensación eeehhh, parece que podre divertirme un poco es una lastima esta sensación me hace querer MATARLO aunque para hacerlo sufrir le drenare poco a poco es una pena "Usted ha cumplido con un terrible destino, ¿verdad?


End file.
